And With Luck Comes A Kiss
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: It's now Senior Year,so, not-so-smart potty mouth Bella thought that after so many years of crushing on hot introvert Edward, she should grab the chance to tell her feelings  for him. But what if he ignores her? "You can do it, Bella. It's now or never."
1. Chapter 1

**YO GUYS! I'm back again! You see, I'm kinda trying my hand in the DRABBLES department. Hopefully, this comes out good! :DD**

***About **_**Their Secret Rules... **_**I know I said that I'll be updating it more often but - le sighs..**

**...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! :D And visit the DRABBLE WAR FORUM page on Facebook. M'kay?**

**BPOV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Shit! Fucking shit! Oh God!_

There he is, sitting on his usual table in this cafeteria, reading his book. _Just a little more closer...closer.. You can do it, Bella. It's now or never._

Nodding to myself, I took a deep breath and walked towards my crush since middle school. Correction – my _love_. I can't believe I even had the guts to say that he's just a crush!

_Shit, control your knees, Bella! People already think you an idiot. No need for him to see you face flat on the floor. In front of him! You just have to give him your letter. _The_ letter. The letter your life depends on. The letter you made for him. To tell him how much you love him. That your life has been flipped since the first time you saw him. That even though he's top of the cl-OH, FUCK IT! JUST HAND HIM THE FUCKING LETTER!_

_Easy for you to say! _I replied to myself.

Wait, WHAT? I just fucking replied to myself. _God, Bella! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! THINKING HE'D ACCEPT IT! _

One more deep breath, a few steps more, and I'm now in front of _him. _Edward Cullen. _Bella, don't you dare fucking sigh!_

Slowly, I faced him, my arms stretched in front of him, holding out the love letter I made last night. Or was it a few nights ago?

A few minutes more, he looked up with a blank expression 'cause he might've finally noticed my presence. I must've been white as snow by now as his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth grimaced.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I know I'm mostly invisible to you, mainly because I'm on the floor and shit, but I really like you, Edward."

He quickly stood up and ignored me. _The fuck?_ Didn't he hear me? _Oops_. Of course he wouldn't! I didn't really speak!

_Heh. _And the last thing I know is I fell straight backwards with my arms still stretched as before and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**__Are you ready? I'm not. :)**

**Enjoy. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Well, shit. Another monotonous day in my monotonous life. I wish that just for once, something, I don't know, exciting, maybe? happens today. But no, nothing happened. I waited until lunch for something else to change, but none did. I took out my Chem book to have some advanced reading. _As if I don't remember the whole book already._

I ate my little lunch as I read, still waiting for some fucking miracle to happen. I stopped reading when I felt a body near me. I'm not really good at socializing. People doesn't understand me as much as I don't understand them, therefore, making me look like a snobbish son of a bitch to them. Anyways, I don't really care. I'm leaving this town after two years.

I began to feel irritated, but didn't show it, as I looked up to see that cute girl named Bella. I've seen her before at our house with the Chief. He and my parents are close childhood friends and has been keeping close communication to each other after they finished school.

Bella was left in front of my lunch table when I left. She's frozen there, holding out a paper or something. _Eh, don't care. _

I went straight to my AP Chem class.

_FUCKING DAY! JUST END ALREADY!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are helpful!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bella? Bella! Wake the fuck up, bitch!" Jake snapped.

Oh, you queen! What if I don't want to? And why am I shaking? Did I fall that bad?

"Oh, shit! Sorry, B." A voice I think is Alice's said.

Huh. I guess said that out loud.

"Are you okay?" the school nurse asked.

That's when it all came flooding in my brain.

I fell.

I was ignored.

Fuck. He ignored me.

I covered my face as I sobbed like a little girl.

He ignored me. And my letter. I slept late for it. Hell, I even looked in the dictionary just to somehow impress him. 

"Hi Edward! I'm Bella. You probably don't know me even though me and my dad eats dinner often at your house because you're always in your room studying. Anyways, I just want you to know that even from afar I've been admiring you and imagining even a small conversation with you. I liked you since the start of middle school and it's just until now that I've mustered up enough courage to tell you this. I thought I really should tell you sooner or I will lose my chance forever. I hope you finally notice me even just a bit. Love, Bella." Rose ended.

"Fuck you, Rosalie." I sobbed.

"Well Bella, that was one good letter. He should've taken it."


	4. Chapter 4

**__****BOOM! haha. Just passing by.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I made that last night. GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I can't believe I fell!" I cried.

"Bells, if you're an idiot then how come you have constructed a fucking good letter?" Jake asked.

"Jacob, you're a queen. You can't say that my letter is good. That's biased."

"Phew. _Biased. _We're talking big words now, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bitch!"

He took that as a compliment and did that zigzag snapping finger at me."Mmhm."

"But seriously, B, that was one hell of a letter. Who knew he'd bring out the best in you-" Alice muttered.

"Only to show to the world the worst in you." Rose interrupted. Alice narrowed her eyes at her.

"Whatever." I wipe my eyes. "What time is it already?"

"Last subject in five minutes. I advice you just stay here." Alice suggested.

"Alice." I reprimanded, seeing right through her words.

She huffed. "Fine. Let's go now, bitchus."


	5. Chapter 5

**www . facebook . com / groups / 306986689342663 / ~ DRABBLE WAR FORUM FB page**

**Just remove the spaces and visit.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I sighed in relief as I heard the bell ring. _Good. One more subject and I'm out of here._

Thank God for small favors, we don't use books in Music class.

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads no way?_

_Oh, would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place?_

_Should I leave it there?_

I stopped dead in my tracks as I discovered who owns such beautiful voice.

It was Bella.

I don't know why but I clapped when she stopped singing.

Motherfuckin' clapped. More like applauded, actually.

She turned to me, wide eyed and mouth open.

_God, that blush._

I swear I just lost my heart.

I think it's with her.

What the hell?

Gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Chasing Pavements by Adele, by the way. Who knew Edward is a fan of Adele? Or is it just Bella? Hmm.<strong>

**Review. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**God, I'm overwhelmed by the attention this has been getting! I love you guys. :***

**Some reviews would be nice, too. :DD**

**Anyways, back to the ball game. *in a basketball announcer voice***

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Babe, maybe he's not worth it. He ignored the letter you worked so hard for. Let's just find you somebody else." Rose offered.

Sighs. Rose just won't understand. She's beauty and brains, not to mention money. I don't know why she didn't just become a cheerleader or class president. She chose us - idiotic, clumsy girl, crazy pixie, and a motherlovin' queen – and I fudging love her for that.

"Rose babe, it's not that easy. You see, your work's cut out for you - blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, and a fuckin' Mercedes. And this maybe a small-as-a-bumfuck town but it's as clichéd as every fucking high school should be. These guys don't accept gays, lesbians, and clumsy, idiotic girls with the exception of blondes." And with that, Jake earned a glower from all the blondes in the area, including Rose. "Excluding you, baby." He rebutted.

With narrowed eyes, Rose replied, "Good."

The Queen shot her a triumphant smile.

Alice and I snickered.

"Whatevs. See you guys after Music." I told them as we slowly recovered from laughing our asses off.

"Bye." Each one of the chorused.

And then I realized,

_Oh, shit. Edward's in this class, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Shit. Please don't be mad at me. I'm just saying that in a stereotype way. I mean, Jacob's gay. He really going to look at the world like that especially if he's the first one to receive the discrimination. <strong>

**Peace, ya'll. Don't throw your pitchforks at me yet. **

**:D_  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**And because I'm a sore loser, I keep checking the stats. I'm fudging happy! YAY! :DD**

**Hope you're not confused with the flow of the story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Calm down, Bella. It's just fine. He's not yet here. Don't worry. Everything's fine._

Cringe._ Yeah, right._

_Shut up brain!_

Oh, God, I'm mentally ill.

"You okay, Bella?"Angela, my Music and Gym classmate asked.

I must be looking confused 'cause she clarified to me, "You look so crestfallen."

I blushed. _Shit, what does that mean? I saw that word last night. Crestfallen...oh!_

I ducked my head. "Oh, um, no. I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Hey, Bella? Favor. Can you sing this one for me? I'm just going to try it on the piano. Kay?" she asked.

Blushing, I nodded. "I'm not that good."

"What? No, you are. Sing it when I play, okay?"

Angela started playing Chasing Pavements.

I was about to sing the second stanza when someone clapped.

I was startled by the sound so I stopped and searched for the cause only to see _him _doing it.

I was gaping, as I was looking at him. _Shit, shit shit, shit, shit._

_FUCK MY LIFE._


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! lol We'll see what happens to Edward now.**

**Going Confusedward.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I don't get it.

I don't get why I'm walking towards Bella.

I don't get what I'm feeling.

I don't fucking get it.

All I know is that I want to be close to her right now.

And maybe, kiss her. So fucking bad.

"Bella, that was so beautiful." I whispered.

_You're so beautiful._

"Um, thank you." Bella sputtered. Her blush is so beautiful. With this close proximity, this is the first time I can really see how beautiful she is.

"Mr. Cullen, sit down. The class is about to start." Ms. Biers ordered.

She started speaking as soon as all the students have sat down. "This week's assignment is all about music and lyrics. Each of you should pair up; one for music and the other one's in charge of the lyrics. You don't have to compose your own song; you just have to think of a piece related to this week's prompt, which is Lucky. Am I clear?"

I can't believe I'm experiencing this. I'm motherfuckin' bouncing on my seat.

"You could pick your own partner now and discuss your plans. Remember, the piece should be presented on Friday." She added.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I will play the piano. Second, there's a part of me - and I don't know how potent that part might be - that has decided I should choose Bella as partner. And third, I'm so going to join eating dinner with them tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you say? Is Edward a late-bloomer or what?<strong>

***snickers***


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh. Edward's so cute, being confused and all.**

**LOLXD REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bella, would you be my partner for this assignment?" Edward asked. I gasped as I was startled by his presence.

_Oh, my god! He finally talking to me now._

"Bella?" he called me.

I was removed from my trance and snapped back to reality – that he _is _talking to me.

He sent me an expectant look. I just nodded, blood creeping up my cheeks.

He smiled at me. _He fucking smiled _because _of me._

"Maybe we can meet up after school for this?" he suggested.

I don't want to talk. It might ruin the moment. I nod instead.

"I guess my house since you and the Chief are supposed to eat dinner there?"

I nod again.

"Great."

_Yeah. Lovely._


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**What do you think? He's liked her but not really noticed it because they 'don't run the same circles' or he's going crazy?**

**Ahaha xD And he knows Adele! Kudos to you Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I felt a strange sensation after arranging my date with Bella. _Wait, what? That isn't a date. It's a study... meet... something ._Damn, that was new. _I guess my day's not the same as I thought it would be. _I sighed deeply, somehow relieved of knowing that fact.

I smiled at her again before retreating back to my seat. _Wow. I'm smiling. I guess that's also new for me?_

I chuckled at myself.

Finally, the school bell rang, signalling the end of school for today.

I went back to Bella. "You want me to just wait in the car?"

She looked dazed but recovered quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Okay." She stuttered.

Again, I grinned at her before walking out to the school parking lot.

Outside, I already saw her friends in front of Rosalie Hale's BMW. _New car maybe?_

I shook my head at myself. Sometimes, it's not only annoying but also embarrassing, the way my mind remember so many things.

_Nice way to end my day. _I nodded to myself.

I hung out in front of my Volvo as I waited for Bella to come out.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a slight problemo - I don't think I can complete this in time. :)**

**Sorry. v^.^v**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the school building towards my friends. I saw Edward in front of his Volvo. Don't get me wrong. I may be crushing on him but I'm not an obsessive stalker. I just heard that from one of the guy conversations Charlie and Edward's dad, Carlisle, has been having so many nights ago. I even remembered Esme, his mother, sharing the baby names she created for me and Edward. She told me she's always dreamt of planning our wedding, and that she'd really love if her grandchildren are "Swan spawns".

But I digress. _I guess scanning the dictionary didn't hurt that much after all._

Flustered, I headed towards Rose's car.

"He's been looking at us the whole time, you know." Alice giggled, directly staring at me.

"Spill, bitch. You still gave the letter to him didn't you?"Jake prodded.

"No." I answered.

"Yeah, right."

"But I really didn't! He just, i don't know, asked me to be his partner for our Music task." I bushed deeper at the last part.

Rose gaped, literally. Alice and Jake gasped like the queens they are.

"No shit." Rose whispered.

I nodded. "Fuckin' A."

"Uh, oh. Gaydar alert." Jacob murmured.

I glanced back at Edward only to see another guy, a blond, talking to him. Edward looked taken aback or something. _Wait, is that...?_

"Who's that?" Alice inquired.

"Um, I think, that's Edward's cousin, Jasper." I shrugged.

"Fuck yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can you see the flowering of her vocabulary? I'm talking about her 'NEW words'. <em>**

**_Do you have a gaydar?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Do you think I'd let the gang be incomplete? You guys see why I can't complete on time? I hope I still can, though._**

**_Here comes Jazzy :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

One minute I was just peeking at Bella, still waiting for her, and then all of a sudden, a very familiar blond guy called me.

"Hey, Eddie." Jasper said as he approaches.

_FUCKING... _I groaned. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie."

He sighed. "Whatevs, Just come with me to the office. I'm going to check if I'm already registered for tomorrow." _God, I miss the old Jasper._

I chanced a look at Bella. _Maybe they'd understand him better. _Now, I don't want to sound like an asshole but they have a homo friend. Maybe they could relate to him more.

Contemplating my options, Jasper arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms at me. Hell, he's even tapping his foot.

"Jaspe-"

"It's Jazz." He clarified.

I took a deep breath. "_Jazz_, come with me."

We walked towards Bella's group, who's been all smiles at us.

Except for Jacob Black.

_So, the so-called 'gaydars' are true?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love him or hate him?<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know the problem now. My time zone is different. It's midnight here right now so if this updates March 4, it's still probably March 3 in you country, so, HA! I'm excused! BOOM!**_

**_I've been reading the reviews (cause I'm a sore loser) and one reader asked if there's history between Rose and Edward... hmm. NO, I don't think so. He has a photographic memory that's why he knows that. And he likes cars! hehe XD_**

**_Thank you for reviewing. I yearn for 'em. xoxo_**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Hi, Edward! So nice of you to join us. What can we do for you?" Rose laid out.

Edward smiled. _God, he's so beautiful when he smiles. _Sigh.

Everyone looked at me. The blond guy who I think is Jasper smirked at my direction.

I blushed effortlessly.

"Hi. Before you guys go home, I just want to introduce my cousin, Jasper. He's a transfer here in Forks. He will start tomorrow." Edward told us.

Jasper looked at Edward, irritated, probably at him. "You can just call me Jazz." He told us.

"Fuckin A." Jacob breathed. "60% gay."

I looked at him. " What?"

"Jazzy's gay." He mouthed.

I turned to Alice who looked really dazed.

She offered her hand to Jazz and said, "Hi, I'm Alice. Welcome to Forks." She chirped, not listening to what Jake had said. _Poor Alice. She's into a guy who feels like a girl._

He shook her hand and gave her a tight lipped smile. "Nice to meet you."

I can see the gears in Alice's brain working madly right now. I bit my lip, thinking about the future.

"Anyways, he wants to confirm if he's already registered and-" Edward mentioned, breaking my train of thought.

"I'd bring him there!" Alice offered. Jasper's look turned suspicious. _That's right, Jazz. Think like that._ "I'd even tour him. You and Bella can go focus on your date."

Edward froze. _God damn, Alice! I'm so going to kill you!_

"Alice!" I gritted.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, let's not keep you guys waiting. May I present to you The Long Awaited Car Ride. **

**xD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>_

**BPOV**

"So..." Edward started. "What keeps you busy?"

"What?"

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "I mean, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Listening to music." I blushed.

"That's good. What genre?"

"More like everything mixed together."

He chuckled. "Like?" he pressed on further.

"From Debussy to Linkin Park and Frank Sinatra to Lady Gaga."

He laughed. "Nice touch. Though, I won't say Lady Gaga for me."

I nodded.

_Should I bring it up and ruin the moment? Yeah sure._

"Edward, why didn't you accept my letter?" I ducked my head for good measure. I don't think it's good for the dizziness department, though.

"What letter?" he seemed curious about it. Like he didn't see me giving it to him during lunch.

"You know, the letter I was handing out to you."

"I don't know." he seemed really confused.

"Oh. Okay." I dropped the subject.

**He doesn't know about my letter. –B**

**O.o Really? –Rose**

**Yeah. :| -B**

**The fuck? Hmm.. I think that's better. Just like what The Beatles said 'Let It Be' -Rose**

I chuckled. Leave it to Rose quoting a song loosely.

Sigh. _Maybe that's for the better._

Anyways, one thing's for sure.

_I'm going to impress him to the hilt tonight._


	15. Chapter 15

**Countdown to Bella singing and Edward falling (wait! you don't know what kind of falling i'm talking about :D)**

_**CHAPTER 15**_

**EPOV**

"Do you play?" I asked her but I can't really focus as I'm currently mesmerized by the way her long, mahogany hair sways any way she goes._ Her hair matches her eyes._

"No. I wish I could, but..." she shook her head.

_Good. _"Well, then, I'll play instead."

**BPOV**

"Okay." _Here's your chance, Bella. This might be your last, so, get it!_

"He-" my phone rang just as I was about to talk.

I picked it up. "This better be good, Alice!" I seethed. She probably just called because she wants to tell about the progress in her plans.

"Geez, Bella. I called to help you but you welcomed me like that."

"I don't need help, Alice." I'm more confused than annoyed.

"Yes, you do. Jazzy and I talked about you and Edward, and he and I agreed that if you two don't become a thing he's going gay. FOREVER. So, if I were you, I'd really work it!"

"Wow. And you say this call is to help me."

"I'm not done yet! Also, we've decided that you two should sing Lucky by Jason Mraz."

"The fuck, Alice? Why are you and Jasper deciding shit? And why is he talking to you? He shouldn't. No, just kidding. Seriously, Lucky by Jason Mraz?"

I can feel a hand holding my other hand. It's rubbing is very soothing I feel like melting. "You okay?" he whispered. "You're shouting."

I stiffened. I didn't realize I was already shouting. Damn Alice.

Deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bella? You still there?" Alice asked on the other line.

"Yeah, I am."... being touched by Edward.

"Trust me, Bells. Jazzy has this feeling that you have some chemistry going on. So, my advice is that you sing that piece because I saw it happen in the future. Trust me." She pleaded.

"Fine." I still blushed even through my slight irritation. _Damn Alice and her power of persuasion._

"_Jason Mraz it is."_

* * *

><p><strong>LOL XD So sorry! I already corrected it. I got confused too. You'll see the change. :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_Remember, Jazzy's only 60% gay according to Mama Jakey. _**

**_MAMA JAKEY? LMAO XD_**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Um, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How many instruments can you play?"

Edward looked at me with his eyebrows up. "Five?"

"Wow. That's a hell of a lot of instruments. You can sing, too, right?"

"I don't know. In the shower. maybe?" he said, a bit uncomfortable. Hey, no one told him to say that you know.

"What are those instruments you play?"

Sheepishly, he replied, "Piano, guitar, drums, harmonica, and tin whistle."

I'm astonished. And I don't even know what that means.

"So, what are you planning to play for the task?"

"Piano."

_One more, Bella. You can do it! _"Are you open to playing something else if we cannot find a piece for piano?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Depends if I can transpose it to piano."

"Why? What song do you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz." I answered. "It's a duet, and played by guitar."

"Hmm..." he looks dazed.

"I'll accept if you kiss me."

_WHAT?_

* * *

><p><strong>What's happening? Haha. Edward's loosening his grip on reality.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Haha. Edward should be thrown into the looney bin. He's lost it already. I hope this short scene suffice.**

**I know the title says 'And With Luck Comes A Kiss' but I really want Edward to mold and learn his feelings for Bella. She still thinks she has a lot to prove. Why stop her, right? **

**Enjoy. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

THIS GIRL IS KILLING ME!

I'm so stupid! Why haven't I noticed it before? Why haven't I noticed _her _before?

_Wwwwwwwwait! _What did I just tell her?

I PROPOSITIONED A KISS WITH HER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

"What?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

She blushed. _Gotcha. _"No, I haven't."

"Good 'cause I'm not either." Chief Swan's going to kill me.

She's frozen in her position as I move towards her.

_I'm hungry. Hungry for you._

I didn't notice I was breathing deeply until I got so close to Bella. _It's now or never, Edward._

And then I did it. I kissed her. At first I just pecked on her delicious lips and suddenly we're on my bed throat deep with each other.

God, her lips are too good to be true. This may sound cheesy, but it's like we've been doing this for a long time already. Our tongues danced with each other flawlessly, our hair fisted in our hands. It was heated, it was good. It was perfect, until...

"Edward! Bella! Dinner's ready!"

AWKWARD!


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter we had AwkWard. Let's who we get this time.**

**Last chapter before I go to sleep. WHAAAAHH! It's already 3AM. LMAO XD**

**Enjoy, though. And tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

That was the first time I've ever hated Esme Cullen. Its... she... ruined...kissing...the..moment...Edward...WHAAAAH!

She fucking ruined it. We could've stayed like that forever. Then she shouted. _Hey bitch! At least she didn't walk in on you guys._

"Um, i guess we should, go downstairs now." I said.

He can't talk; he's still kind of out of this world right now.

"Edward?"

He woke up from his trance and kissed me again. Hard. And I like it.

"Yeah, we should go now." He spoke.

Uncomfortably, he asked, "Do you need a comb or something."

I gasped and just nodded.

He gave me a comb and after we fixed ourselves, we went downstairs to eat dinner.

Just when we were climbing down the stairs, something dawned on me. "Wait, you're eating with us tonight?" _Oh my god, if he just know what they talk about during dinner everytime. Gulp._

"Why? Can't I?" he teased me as he faced me.

I mock scowled at him. "Fuck you."

"You almost did."

I was shocked by his frankness. _I almost fucked Edward Cullen. _My heart is bursting with...mixed emotions. _Fuck me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hmm...Flirtward? or Dirty Talking Edward? or Still-Confused-as-FUCK Edward? Take your pick.<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup! I can't say I'm refreshed after sleeping, I kept thinking what to write next, haha. **

**So, yeah. Thank you to all the readers who review and also for those who don't...XD *shrug***

**First, in the last chapter, that was inner Bella shouter at her NOT Esme.. #justsaying**

**Second, one reader said that Chapter 15 is confusing because it suddenly changed POV. Um, I changed it already, so, it's okay now. :D**

**So, here's 'Dinner'.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward. You're eating with us?" Dad asked. It might've been offending but it's been a while since I've eaten on the same table with them. Mom's look was priceless. She's almost to tears when she saw me sitting in front of the dining table with Dad, Chief Swan, and Jasper.

"Oh, baby." Mom cooed. She kissed my temple as she hugged me. _Good thing Bella didn't kiss me there or else I would be scarred for life._

"Let's eat, shall we?" Jasper announced which slightly saved me from Mom's coos and kisses.

"Right. Let's." Mom replied, wiping her eyes and sitting on her chair. Jasper gave me that_ you 'owe me one' _look.

And because he's now added to the family dinner, the only chair empty was the chair beside me, and there sat Bella.

But still, dinner's passed. I kinda missed it. Until...

"Son, is there anything important we should know about you and Bella?" Dad asked.

Confused, I turned to Bella who looks like she's in pain, wincing and cringing. That made me suspicious. _What the fuck is going on? "_What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not going to announce something?"Charlie added.

"What's there to announce?" I chanced a look at Bella again. She sighed deeply and bit her lip, still not looking at me.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but there's nothing to announce."I exclaimed, frustrated.

"What?" Dad asked out loud. _What the fuck is wrong with these guys?_

Just as I was about to repeat my answer, Bella spoke. "We're partners for an assignment in Music class."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear! Can you two give us a preview later?" Mom requested.

That's when I realized:

_Goddamn. I wished for a change in my monotonous day and you give me this! Should I be thankful or what?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! You asked for it, Edward! So, should he be thankful? And what is with them, pressing him and Bella like that? What are they planning?*wiggling eyebrows*<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**So, DAMN! 20 CHAPTERS! WOW. LOL XD**

**Poor Edward. Some has asked why all of a sudden he's so into Bella. Well, you'll know the very background of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After dinner, Dad and Charlie went to his study room to 'discuss an important topic'.

That wouldn't have been fishy if only Mom didn't say this:

"Baby, can you help Bella clean the dishes? I just have to follow where your dads went." And with that, Mom kissed me on the cheek and went after Dad and Charlie.

"What's up with that?" I asked Bella as I wipe the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are they expecting us to announce something? And why did you feel the need to tell them about our Music assignment?" _Oh, yeah. Something _is _going on._

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, probably irritated with all my questions. I don't care. "They just..They're just..."

"Just what?" I asked, getting more frustrated at her rambling.

"You see, you won't be getting so mad if you just eaten dinner with us the whole time! You won't be this clueless if you just gave a fuck and went downstairs to eat dinner with them! It's not that hard. And now you're mad at me because you don't know a single fuck about the way they are talking and acting. Well, guess what? It's your fault." she shouted. _Fuck. The way she rambled when she's mad._

Deep breaths. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, my other hand on my hip.

She looked like she's given up already. Flashes of memories came crashing on me. I remember having a crush on her when we were nine. Until I saw her playing with Jacob Black, who I didn't know would be like what he is right now.

_Hey, slow it down_

_What do you want from me?_

_What do you want f_rom me?

I turned around to see her singing that while washing the dishes. _This girl is weird._

And why do I feel like I have to apologize because we had a fight?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella may be weird but Edward, you're crazy. At least she knows what she feels. HA!<em>**

**_Reviews are far more sweeter than Bella and Edward's temper._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now, you'll know what their folks are planning. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

**BPOV**

God, this man's infuriating! And this day's been like a roller coaster; from being ignored to being partners, from making out to fighting. Because of our parents!

And, yeah, why can't I just tell him what's the matter with those guys? _Because you're embarrassed. And you don't want to lose your developing 'thing', do you?_

Sigh. I can't believe I've burst out on him like that. All that pent up disappointment and slight anger inside of me for him not eating dinner with us on those nights...

_Don't you say it, Bella._

_Don't you answer his question._

Eh. When have I ever listened to you, anyways?

"Our dads and your mom are talking of setting us up." Word vomit has always been my sickness.

"What? And you're not even doing anything to stop it?" he said, angrier now.

_And why the fuck is he blaming you for this? _

"Like I can do something about it! You can't blame me here!" _We need an arena for this._

I'm shaking inside out while he's pinching the bridge of his nose. _God, he's still so sexy._

"You know, what? I'm outta here." He shouted. He left shortly after that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mental Breakdown, much?<em>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Do you think this story is fast paced or I need to make the story faster? #justaskin**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_For all the nights to pick for a night walk, why this? _

No jackets. Simply because it was an on-the-spot decision.

I thought of why I focused on music and studying.

_Bella started to be Jacob's playmate after Emmett leave Forks. I was left alone because she spent more time with him than with me. Nothing was left for me except for my piano and my books I really liked her. _

Sigh.

I walked past a house whose speakers are blaring a cheesy song. For some reason, I sat on the sidewalk and listened there.

_To my favorite teacher, told me never give up_

_To my fifth grade crush who I thought I really loved_

I guess she repeated the song all over again. I chuckled to myself about the second line. _The song really has to match my thoughts?_

_What's Bella doing? Is she mad at me?_ Yes, she is, you idiot! Of course, she is.

Hell, this day's been a roller coaster. Every thing's so fast paced. I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation. I'm currently _outside_ my own house _listening_ to _some_ other person's speakers _because_ Bella and I had a argument. How can she make an impact on me that bad? _You like her. Or at least, attracted to her._

But how can I be attracted to her all of a sudden? She must be a witch, casting her spells on me. _Dummy, you liked her because of her voice. You thought an angel was finally sent for you to be relieved from purgatory_

I smiled at the thought. _Yeah, maybe I did._

_Where are you now?_

'_Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you I would never be who I am_

I can feel myself smiling bigger as I heard the chorus. _From Debussy to Linkin Park, from Frank Sinatra to Lady Gaga. _

I laughed at the thought, shaking my head.

_I've decided._

I stood up and walked my way back to my house.

I don't care if it's too fast.

I really like her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's what I like about Edward. He moves and fights for what he feels, even if its his own self he has to fight. <strong>

**FUCKING LOVE HIM. 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Love Loveward!**

**Hope the last chapter has helped to fill the gaps about Edward and Bella so you won't think they're so fast. I really like what is happening to them so far and I you guys do, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Sigh.

_That guy. He left with no jacket on._

"Bella? Edward? In the living room. Right now." Esme ordered. _What now?_

I walked in to the living room just as Edward arrived. I breathed in relief.

My phone buzzed.

**B! I'M WITH JAZZY RIGHT NOW! AND HE LIKES MY NICKNAME FOR HIM. 3 – A**

I shook my head at the text. _Alice, Alice, Alice._

I sat down on one of the plush couches. Edward surprisingly sat next to me.

"We're gonna talk later." Edward whispered to me before he leaned on the couch.

As if I'm not blushing enough, my traitor body shivered from his closeness.

Our parents are all seated. Esme and Carlisle on one couch while Dad on the other.

"So," Carlisle started. "Bella, are you seeing somebody right now?"

I can feel my eyes widen and mouth literally pop open at his question.

"Yes, she is." Edward answered for me. We immediately looked at each other.

_What the fuck, man?_

He just looked at me and smiled really big.

Charlie visibly shifted uncomfortably on his chair and cleared his throat. "Do you know who that person is, Edward?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I looked at Edward, stil wide eyed. _Oh, shit. Is he going to say what I want him to say?_

_Probably not._

Might as well say it first.

"Edward." I told them while scanning each of their faces, including Edward.

I don't know why but Edward's smirking at me.

He kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. I wanna punch them both for being so cute. So, what do you think? Is this for real already?<strong>

**XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Phew. Maybe a few more chapters. And because they're now 'seeing each other' their story will be kinda faster but I'm now apologizing in advance if I don't get to finish or update it that soon ;)**

**Here comes Emmett...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Shit. This is so, so fast. She just told our parents we're seeing each other.

Fuck. That's hot.

My phone rang. _Emmett._

They all looked at me.

"You have the right to stay here at answer that phone call." Dad said before I even excused myself.

"_Dude!"_

"Sup, Emmett?"

"_Dad agreed to let me graduate in Forks! Fuck yeah!"_

I chuckled. "Jasper just came last night. He's with Alice right now."

"_What's he doing with my baby sis? Shit. How can we fix him if he'll hang out with her? Or worse, with Jake."_

I rolled my eyes. Bella's looking at me with curious eyes. "I don't think he's Jake's type." I said. _Well, this is comfortable. _Sense my sarcasm.

"Who is that?" Bella asked. I like that she's comfortable with me now. I won't have to work for that any more.

Bella gasped. "Is that Emmett?" she excitedly asked.

A sharp pang of jealousy filled me. "Why are you so excited to know if this is him?" I accused.

She looked at me with a blank expression. "Why can't I? He's best friend's big brother."

I can hear the old folks chuckling. I don't fucking care.

My jaw clenched. "He's only your friend's brother. You don't have to be so excited." I risked to state.

_What if she likes him? Fuck I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha. Torture Edward more or not? :)<em>**

**_So, yeah, they comfortable with each other and Bella doesn't even notice it. Oooooh, they're really made for each other._**


	25. Chapter 25

** Whoa! This is such a ride! I still feel so giddy about Edward and Bella's PDA in front of their parents, but it's time for Little Eddie here to be a real person and FEEL things. Oh, yeah? DAMN STRAIGHT.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed that this story cracks you up and makes you laugh. I honestly thought I'd have a hard time with the humor part. :)**

**Here's CHAPTER 25...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella crossed her arms at me. "Alice said Emmett's calling tonight if his dad agreed to let him finish his studies in Washington. And why do you even wanna know? Why _don't _you know?" she asked.

I ignored the second question. Sarcastically speaking, "Because we're seeing each other." Rub it on you.

That made her shut up. And blush. _Very nice._

"_Dude? Can you tell Bells that I haven't called Alice? I wanna surprise her tomorrow."_

_What the fuck is with the both of you? _

Deep breaths. _Don't lose your temper._

"Is there anything else?" His arrival tomorrow forgotten.

_"No. I think that's enough. Tomorrow, dude."_

Call ended.

Deep breath. Sigh. "He told me to tell you, _Bells, _that he purposefully didn't call Alice to surprise her tomorrow." I said, my hands flying in the air.

"You really have to emphasize my name? And he's coming tomorrow?" she asked, half excited half annoyed.

"What? He told me to tell _Bells _that, and you are_ Bells_. What's wrong with that?"

She shook her head at me, probably dropping the subject.

"So, he's coming tomorrow? That's nice."

"Why is that nice?"I inquired.

Eh. She's really annoyed now.

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't be mad at Bella if my crush "who-ignores-me-then-suddenly-asks-to-become-my-partner-and-then-<em> kissed<em>-me-out-of-nowhere" (fuck yes! it's that long) is that annoying, don't you think? lol**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Amigas!_ I'm back. **

**First of all, I'm sorry I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer. I always forget that part. *mouths sorry***

**Second, i****f I haven't made my friends read this story, I wouldn't have noticed many misspells..sorry**

**Third, one reader commented that maybe the parents know that Bella and Edward have something more going on with them than just the Music assignment. I don't really think so. They really just want their kids to be married to each other. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Seriously, is he doing this on purpose? He's really pulling on my strings, you know.

Good thing one of the old folks cleared his throat, making us feel their presence their again, or else blood would've been shed. Really.

He brings out the Bella that I didn't know is there all along.

Charlie cleared this throat again. "Dad, clear you throat again and I swear you're gonna have a complication or something."

"Yeah, Chronic Laryngitis." Edward blurted out. The whole room got silent.

Uh... okay?

Carlisle smiled proudly at his son.

Esme blinked at him.

Charlie looked at him funny, but recovered his composure fast.

"Anyways, back to our topic." he huffed. "Before, we've been ever so cut off by that call," he eyed me and Edward, "how come you say that the two of you have been seeing each other when you don't even utter a single word to one another in this house every night?"he pointed out. Oh god, his interrogation skills are a'workin' right now. Eyebrow arched, arms crossed.

I gulped. _Shit. What to say?_

Edward, on the other hand, seems to be composed. "We just started out recently." He reasoned. _Too recent, if you ask me. _"And we wanted to surprise you, guys." he said, smiling ruefully.

I looked at him. My eyes are telling him, "_Come on, Edward! There has to be a better answer than that!"_

Fucker just shrugged. _Motherfucker._

"We thought you three would be so over excited if we reveal each other that early already." I muttered. _Fuck, please don't see through me. I'm begging you._

Fortunately, the three seemed affected by the statement and shifted uncomfortably on their seats. Hell, even Charlie.

Finally, Esme spoke up. Smiling wryly, she said, "Oh, but don't you think it would be better if our families don't have any boundaries at all? That would be lovely."

Edward frowned at her. "That's just so selfish, Mom. Didn't you three even think about our own opinion on this matter?" he practically hissed.

I can feel that the control on his temper's growing thin. I experienced it myself. Good thing Edward's a good person.

* * *

><p><strong>What can you say, huh? Huh? XD<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Oi! CHAPTER 27 RIGHT HERE. **

**Btw, boundaries as in Swan-Cullen can bond as free as they like, so, they won't judged as taboo or anything. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When Bella nudged me, I felt my anger almost dissipating. Almost.

Honestly, I don't know why I am going against this situation. I just know that if I'm going to be with Bella, probably, for the rest of my life, I don't want it to be only because of an arranged wedding. That's shit just doesn't fly in my book.

"Esme, maybe this is not yet the right time for this conversation." Dad said. _Maybe?_

I feel my anger building up again. I've never been so angry at my parents until now, and they're really pushing the right buttons.

"Then, I think we should be going now." Charlie grunted. "It's getting late and you two have school tomorrow."

He and Dad both stood up. "I think we should call it a night. Next time, Chief." He commented as the shook hands.

"Yeah, it was." Charlie nodded. "Thanks for the dinner tonight, Es." He thanked her. She grinned at him. "You guys come back tomorrow, okay?" she told him. Despite her 5"7 frame, Dad and Charlie are scared of her. Shitless.

They all hugged each other goodbye while Bella and I are still sitting, not knowing what to do.

Finally, they seemed to notice us. "Do you guys need some space?" Carlisle asked us.

I nodded while Bella blushed. "You guys have ten minutes." Charlie warned us before he left. "I'll be in the cruiser, Bells." He shouted.

Bella and I eyed each other at the same time.

Then there's just peaceful silence. "Swoon..." Bella whispered.

I smirked at her. And then kissed her smack dab on the lips. Our tongues danced as we held onto each other for dear life. I moaned.

Lemme tell ya, she's one good kisser, that girl.

We kept our foreheads touching, her arms around my shoulders and my hands gripping her waist, 'savoring' the aftermath of the kiss. "I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. There's just so much on my mind. All of it's just so new to me. I was having a shitty day, and then Music class came, and then suddenly we're paired for the week assignment." I rambled on. "And then, just an hour an ago, we were making out and then suddenly we're having a fight even though we don't really know each back to apologize and just..." I trailed off, "make you mine." I whispered.

To my surprise, she moaned. "God, you're such a rambler." She giggled all the while touching my face.

I smiled, feeling a bit relaxed. It was nice to let it all out.

"So," I opened my eyes to see her looking into mine, "can I make you mine?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mineward? Oh, yeah.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Update! Update! Update! I'm close to 30. *girlish screams***

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I felt my heart skip a beat at my answer. My god, what a day!

I must be dreaming. Okay, okay, maybe I'm not, but let me just replay the whole day.

First, I gave ...okay! I _tried_ to give Edward my letter during lunch and he ignored me. And then, Music class came and made us pair up for this week's assignment. After that, we went here at the Cullen house to discuss about it but we just ended up making out on his bed – which I do not regret happening. Then, dinner came and ended. Somehow, he had sparked up a heated conversation between the two of us that made him walk out of the house. And now, just a few minutes after our parents left, I'm now officially his girlfriend.

Is that fucked up or what?

I say fuck yes.

I started giggle out of giddiness. He just smiled that fanfuckingtastic smirk at me.

"Parting kiss, babe?" he requested. _God, I love that – babe._

He took my blush as a cue. And again - please God, don't let it be the last – he kissed me.

"I'll wait for you outside your house tomorrow, okay?" Edward, my _boyfriend_, reminded me. I nodded.

Just as we were by the door, he turned me and kiss me forehead. "Good night." He said.

"Good night."I repeated. He waited for me to get in the cruiser before he closed their door.

Why does this day have to end?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice anything? Even a small tidbit?<strong> **:D **


	29. Chapter 29

****OKAY. So, before anything else, I want to answer one review.****

********Jazz is gay and Alice knows that. But Bella knowing Alice, she's just gonna let her with whatever she's planning because NO ONE can stop her from getting what she wants. *shrug shrug*****

Without much further ado, chapter 29. :D

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

Sigh. _Sigh?_ More sighs.

I have a girlfriend. _Bella _is now my girlfriend. God, I can't seem to wrap it around my head. It's so fast but something in me tells me it's right.

I looked around the house to check if there are and windows and lights still open. _Wow, Mom and Dad are in bed early. _I shook my head at my observation. What can I do? I have a photographic memory. And they usually go upstairs after having their nightcap.

Maybe dad's in his office and mom's making her sketches? _God, I will only my mind to go as far as that, _I chanted internally.

I shrugged to myself as I went up stairs. _Shit! How can I sleep if I keep remembering what had transpired in my bed just a few hours earlier? _

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to follow up. :DD<strong>

**Cheers.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**DRABBLE-ISH CHAPTER. LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I THOUGHT I COULD MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WITH THIS CHAPTER. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The trip home was oddly peaceful. Thanks to Charlie who doesn't like to hover. I'm sure he's uncomfortable to talk about it as I am.

"We're here." He announced as he killed the engine and got out. I stayed sitting there for a minute more, my ass not wanting to move. _Who knew police cruiser seats are kinda plush? Or maybe it's just me?_

I shrugged. Whatever.

"Bells?" Charlie called out when he reached the front door of the house.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just a minute!" I shouted back.

"Okay." I breathed to myself before stepping out.

I was about to close the front door when Charlie called me, "Bells?"

"Yes?" I asked.

He looked me over, maybe searching for something? All I know is that confusion is etched all over my face.

He's got this look on his face, like, hesitating...what do you call that? Dubious, I think? Yeah, he's looked at me like that before asking me, "Where's your book bag?"

I stared at him like an idiot, mouth agape. Shit. I wasn't ready for THAT.

_Where is my bag? _I wondered. I remember leaving it on... on...

I gasped, my eyes bugging out. I left it on Edward's STUDY TABLE!

Charlie shook his head in amusement, even laughing a bit. "Night, Bells." He kissed my forehead before retreating upstairs to his room.

I closed my eyes, utterly embarrassed, my blush becoming deeper. God, I'm such an idiot. I seriously forgot my back pack.

_Shit._ _My letter! _I checked my pockets, looking for the letter, my mind working overdrive. _No need for him to see the letter anymore. He's already my boyfriend. He'd think I'm a pathetic loser. _

Just then I rememberedputting it in my bag. Oh, yeah.

_Bitch, you forgot the bag is at Edward's house, which means...,_ the bitch Bella told me. She even smiled evilly at me

I huff groaned as my phone rang. _Please kill me now._

"_Hello, baby_." A voice I'm starting to grow used to spoke on the other line.

"E-Edward." I stuttered. I let out a dreamy sigh. What? I can't help it! Especially now that he's my fucking BOYFRIEND! "Hi."

"_Hey, I just tried the number. Am I interrupting anything?" _

"What? No. Nothing." I mumbled while slowly climbing up the stairs. Gotta be careful or else I might trip.

He chuckled. "_Did you forget something in my room?" _he asked. "_Something important?"_

My heart jumped at his questions. _My letter... _"Um, my bag?" I said, almost sounding like a question.

He chuckled again. "_Yeah, you did_." He agreed. "_Anything else?_"

"No?" I squeaked. Fuck my life.

"_Are you sure?_" he replied, not missing a beat.

I bit my lip, entering my room to prepare for sleep. "Why? Do you think there's anything else?" I teased.

He seemed taken aback by my comment 'cause there's a short silence on his side before laughing took over. I smiled. God, I have it so bad for him, it hurts.

"_I ask you if you're sure and you answered me with another question? Nice." _He commented. "_No. There's nothing else."_

I blushed. "Okay."

"_Yeah. I'll just bring it tomorrow morning." _He assured me. "_So, goodnight?_"

"Yeah, goodnight." I sighed in content and ended the call only to see a text.

**Around 7:30-ish, maybe? – E**

I giggled. He's really driving me to school tomorrow. I made a quick reply.

**Okay. Sure, sure. :) – Bella**

After that, and another sigh later, I was finally able to gather myself and prepare for my sleep. Or maybe another dictionary session.

What? Just like what Kelly Clarkson said in her song.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that one coming? The bag? lol<strong>

**You know the song? Wanna recommend one to me?**


	31. Chapter 31

**These kids. I want a Normalward, and here he is.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After a phone call and a shower, I think I can say I'm prepared for sleep now. I jacked off, too. Now, now, you guys probably think I don't do that, but I'm still a part of the hot-blooded male species, most especially now that my girlfriend's hotter than hell. I can feel this overwhelming sensation to just devour her and us just sort of first met today!

I digress.

So, after two sessions of, you know, of wankin' off, I'm finally lying on my bed that kinda smells like her now.

That girl, I don't know why, but I find it adorable when I saw her bag here and realized she forgot to get it. I chuckled, shaking my head as I remember the phone call.

_I chuckled at her cluelessness. "Did you forget something in my room?" he asked. "Something important?"_

_She began to breathe heavily. "Um, my bag?" she said, almost unsure if that is the one missing. _

_I snickered. This girl...so fucking cute. "Yeah, you did."I answered. "Anything else?"_

"_No?" she mumbled on the other line. Good thing my hearing's still good. I can feel I'm gonna need it with her._

"_Are you sure?" I teased. It's so fun messing with her._

"_Why? Do you think there's anything else?" she shot back, sounding a bit smug._

_Fuck me. I feel my dick harden, mouth hanging open. I was not expecting THAT! I guffawed. "I ask you if you're sure and you answered me with another question? Nice." He complimented. "No. There's nothing else."_

"_Okay." She muttered._

"_Yeah. I'll just bring it tomorrow morning." I assured her. "So, goodnight?" I really need some liquid on my dick right now._

"_Yeah, goodnight." She replied and ended the call._

_I need a shower RIGHT NOW!_

Sigh. I'm planning on asking her out tomorrow. It just seems the right thing and I really want know her.

Hope my nerves don't get to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew Edward had it in him? Such a good boyfriend, though.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**_I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR STILL SUPPORTING AND FOLLOWING MY STORY. MY STORY MIGHT BE COMPLETED LATE BUT I PROMISE TO DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT FUN ALONG THE WAY.. *sniff*_**

**_BitchBella: Okay, okay. So much for the drama. *epic eye roll* GET ON WITH IT!_**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I woke up Wednesday morning to Simple Plan's 'Can't Keep My Hands Off You'playing in my iPod and my alarm telling me it's fifteen minutes to seven_._

I quickly showered and put on my clothes. Hell, I even sort of styled my hair. And then, I grabbed mine _and _Bella's things before going downstairs.

Walking down, I can hear some shuffling and Mom and Dad conversing, a morning routine for the Cullens.

I sigh, frustrated by the fact that I can't dodge them this morning. _Maybe I can skip breakfast?_ Naw, can't do that. Mom would be worried.

I let out another sigh as I put down the bags in the living room, _no need for them to see Bella's bag_, and entered the kitchen.

Every day, it's Mom who cooks breakfast before Dad goes to Seattle Children's Hospital where he's working as chief surgeon –how he manages, I don't know, Mom goes to Forks elementary to teach Music and Arts and I leave, obviously, for school.

"Good morning, son."Dad greeted me as he sipped his coffee and read his newspaper. "Morning, dad." I replied.

"Good morning, Mom." I greeted my mom as I walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "You look happy today." She stated while I walked towards the fridge to get juice. I am happy. And sort of nervous.

I smiled back. "I am." I responded, pouring a glass on the kitchen isle where we eat during breakfast.

"Do you know where Jasper is, Edward? I don't think he came home last night." Dad wondered.

I thought as I sat down. "No, but the last time I heard of him, he's with Alice." I looked up to see his confused face. "Alice Brandon." I clarified.

Realization dawned on him. "Oh."

"But why with Alice?" Mom asked. "Shouldn't we be preventing him from hanging out with her?" she asked, worried. She served the food. Bacon and eggs. Sweet.

"Hmm... maybe that's a good thing." Dad muttered. "She might be able to change him."

Okay, so, here's the thing, Jasper was sent here because he's... he's... well, you know, gay. Our parents thought that if in a different environment, he might change.

I quickly ate my food and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I even literally jumped two steps at a time on my way down.

Getting my things in the living room, "What has you so worked up, Edward?" Mom asked, smiling, a bit amused.

"Oh. Nothing, mom. Err, gotta go." I kissed her cheek and trudged out the house towards the Volvo. I put on my iPod and played 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5.

I sent a text to Bella.

**Good morning, Swan. Be there in 5 :) – E**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that one coming? You know, about Jasper?<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Yo! Okay, you guys know that I've made it clear that I read the reviews, am I right, or am I right? XD**

**I just want you'll to know that I take it as a compliment that the characters don't really come off as you've thought they really are. Like, Edward. In chapter 1, most of you thought that he's an ass, a jerk. But as the story progresses, you see that he's really sweet and just plain confused as hell. Your reviews make me believe that this story should continue and that the characters have depth in them. *sniff, sniff***

**Okay, let us leave the drama and welcome ****Emmett. He's now back in town. Yay :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was woken up with 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj, my ring tone.

"Hello?" I rubbed my eyes, my face scrunched up.

"_Hey, bitch! Guess what?_" Oh, it's Rosalie.

"What?" I asked, not really interested. For crying out loud, it's just six in the morning!

I covered my face with my pillow. "_Emmett's coming to school today!" _she excitedly announced. I can picture her bouncing up and down in glee. Rose has always had a slight crush on him.

"How come he's coming to school today? He hasn't arrived, Rose." I reasoned out. 'Cause, duh.

"_Yo, Bells!" _Emmett boomed.

"Em? Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. "You're here already?"

"_Yep. Hope Forks High is ready to meet the hot Emmett Mc Carty." _He goaded.

"Fuck you, Emmett." I said, laughing, until I realized something. "Why on earth are you two together?" I asked, my face dubious.

There's silence on the other line. "What?" I prodded.

"Uh, gotta go, Bells. Bye. See you later." Rose said in a rushed tone and then the call ended.

"O-kay?" I said to myself.

Sigh. I should just get on with my life.

I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After that, I went downstairs to cook breakfast for Charlie. Dad doesn't know how to cook besides eggs and spaghetti, so, I appointed myself as the cook of the house, but then, Esme told us to go to their house every dinner, which is sweet and thoughtful of her, and makes me imagine her as the mother I never had.

I digress.

After cooking, I prepared Charlie's breakfast and ate my own food, orange juice and hash brown.

"Good morning, Bells." Dad greeted me as he comes down the stairs wearing his uniform.

I nodded at him. "Morning. Food's on the table." I pointed to the dining table.

"Thanks.", grunted Charlie, the-man-of-few-words Chief of Forks Police and dad that I love.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated, receiving a text from Edward, saying he's coming to get me in five minutes. I still am not able to bring myself to believe this shit is happening to me.

While waiting, I turned my iPod on and listened to 'We Found Love' by Rihanna.

Just like what he promised, a car honked in front of my house. I opened the door to see Edward's silver Volvo shining in the sun Forks rarely has. This must be a good day.

"Bye, dad." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Is that Edward?" he asked, baiting me.

I hid my blush by facing towards the door. "Bye, dad!" I repeated. I walked out the door only to see Edward pacing back and forth in front of our house.

"Edward?" Still pacing.

"Edward!" I called louder, but not loud enough for Charlie to hear, I wish.

He turned to me, startled, not to mention nervous.

"Hi, Bella, shit, here we go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Song choice? Any recs? Emmett?<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Do you guys think Bella and Edward are moving too fast? Just wonderin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Shit! Fucking shit! Oh God!_

There she is, in front of her house. _Just a little more closer...closer... You can do it, Edward. It's now or never._

Nodding to myself, I took a deep breath and walked towards my girlfriend. Shit, she IS my girlfriend!

_Shit, control your knees, Edward! Don't be such a pussy. Just ask her out, will ya! Ask her out on a date. A formal date. To show her that you're serious and you want this. That your life has been absofreakinglutely turned upside down since the first time you heard her sing. That even though she deserves someone el-OH, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE WON'T LIKE YOU IF YOU KEEP ON DISCOURAGING YOURSELF! FUCK, EDWARD! BE A MAN!_

_Easy for you to say! _I shot back to myself.

I cringe. I just fucking replied to myself. _God, Edward! Just do it already! _

One more deep breath, a few steps more, and I'm now in front of _her. _Bella Swan. _Edward! OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!_

I took a deep breath.

"You okay, Edward?" Bella asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "Bella..." I started.

Her eyebrows shot up, waiting for me to continue. I must've been white as snow by now. Fuck.

I licked my lips. "Bella, I know this relationship is new and maybe you think I'm an ass for just suddenly noticing you but I've really liked you since we were kids. Shit, maybe you even think I'm a nerd and shit, but I'd really like to take you out on a date, Bella. I want to start right with you even though we've already put labels to each other."

The side of her mouth quirked up, her eyebrows still up. She waved her hands at me, asking what the fuck I'm going to say. _The fuck?_ Didn't she hear me? _Shit_. Of course she wouldn't! I didn't really speak!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You notice something? Go back to Chapter 1. <strong>_

_**BitchBella: *eye roll* Seriously. This is Edward's version.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Truth is, I have a few pre-writes already. I just don't publish it because I'm waiting for your comments...I'm a greedy little bitch. :D**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_

I shook my head, annoyed at myself. She's my girlfriend, for chrissakes!

She watches my grimace as I silently opened the door of the passenger seat. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked when she's seated and closed the door.

I took deep breaths and clenched my fists, trying to calm myself. I smiled ruefully at her. "I'm sorry. I just wanna ask you something."

She gazed at me, a little dazed. Her face looked expectant, as if she's been waiting for me to ask this for so long already. Here we go... "Bella, I know we've labelled each other already, but I want to do this correctly with you. As in, normally, as normal as we can. Can I take you out on a date? I really want to show you that I can be a good boyfriend." my words came out rushed but thank God I didn't stutter one bit.

"Yes." She breathed, nodding at the same time. "Okay."

I smiled and kissed her. "Thank fuck." I whispered. All my worries are shit.

"Swan, what you do to me..." I trailed over, shaking my head. "You bring out things I never knew existed in me." Yeah, I've never been as talkative, flirty, and open as I am right now.

"Likewise here, Cullen." God, I'm already starting to fall so deep for this girl. "You bring out Bitch Bella." She murmured like I shouldn't be hearing that but I did.

I snickered. "Bitch Bella?" I repeated. She blushed. Well, yeah, I wouldn't say _bitch _is the right term, but I can say that she did change a little. She was kind of a shy type before but last night... phew... she even teased me.

"Um, now that we're over with the conversation, what do you say about leaving now? Maybe you friends are waiting for you?" I said, nodding at the phone in her hands.

She nodded, still texting. "Okay. I just texted Rose that you picked me up."

My eyebrows shot up. "What? She's asking where I am right now and I think Emmett's with them at school now, so..." she reasoned.

I grimaced. I never thought there'd be a time when I would grimace at my best friend's name. "Caveward, don't jealous." She patted my cheek. "I think there's something going on with him and Rosalie. He's been with her since five in the morning or something."

"Jealous? Me? And Caveward? Really?" I asked. I snorted, adding effect. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

She smiled. "Just drive, before Charlie sees you." She warned.

My eyes widened at the mentioning of her dad's name. With that said, I quickly started the engine and drove.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, isn't Edward fuckin' adorable? And Bella gave him a nickname! Expect more nicknames.<strong>

****Oh, yeah.I'm giving all of you a chance to ask Bella and Edward. The questions will be answered by them. Isn't that exciting?****

****I'll be waiting for 'em. ;)****


	36. Chapter 36

_**Guys, 'bout your questions, you can throw all the questions you want. Expect them to be answered probably by next week :D Either PM it to me or review it.**_

_**Introducing to Forks High... Boyfriendward and Girlfriella. :DD**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My mouth's hanging open as Edward stopped the engine of the car and reach behind us to get our things. I just followed him with my eyes when he then stepped out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me.

I blinked, staring at him like an idiot. He arched a brow. "What?"

I shook my head at him furiously, closing my mouth. I know it's already the second time I've ridden a car with him, but I realized that he really drives fast. I mean, maybe he was just worked up by my mock-warning at him, but he's a need-for-speed guy.

I digress.

He chuckled. "Let's go, Swan." He said, walking towards my friends – who _will_ be his friends, too, I suppose – confidently, not giving me my bag back.

"So, I'm 'Swan' now?" I goaded. I kinda like more than 'babe'. It sounds kinda swag or something.

He just chuckled in return and put his hand on my waist while I crossed my arms and mock-glared at him.

I reluctantly moved my gaze to my friends who looks like the number's been doubled. Of course, there's our Queen Jake whose mouth's gaping, Rose who's arching her brow at our direction, and bouncing Alice. And then, there are the new additions; Jasper - or Jazz, as he prefers to be called – standing next to Alice and Emmett - who's definitely BIGGER than I last saw him, which was a year and a half ago in Tennessee – cuddled up close with Rose.

I smiled widely at the both of them. "You two," I pointed a finger at Rose and Emmett, "Why didn't you answer my question this morning, huh?" I mockingly reprimanded them.

"Oh, yeah, well then why are _you_ with _him_?" Rose shot back.

I feign-narrow my eyes. "Why are _you_ changing the topic?" I rebutted, not letting it go. _You can do it, Bella. Say it. _I feel Edward tense beside me. "Well, he's my boyfriend! What about you?"

Emmett's eyes widened at my outburst. The girls, including Jacob and, unfortunately, Jazz, gasped. The queens-and-a-half even covered their mouths.

I looked at Edward sheepishly only to see him smirking at... Emmett. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"I knew it! I'm proud of you, man." Emmett boomed and patted Edward's back.

Jacob looked at me pointedly, silently telling me he wants the whole story later.

Oh, boy. This is surely going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Boyfriendward and Girlfriella?<strong>

**Questions, questions, questions... I'm waiting for them XD**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Gosh. Up until now I can believe the attention my story is getting! Thanks so much.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Jasper surprisingly went towards me and playfully punched my shoulder. "Good job, coz. Just last night you two were fighting, and now..." he trailed off.

"No, they weren't. I called him last night. I can even hear Bella's voice. She sounded happy." Emmett pointed out, shaking his head. Can't these two just shut up? "How long have you two been together?" He asked curiously.

"Just last night, actually." I gritted out. I'm just so annoyed with the both of them. The girls seemed able to control themselves a bit more than the two of them combined when it comes to gossip.

Guess I spoke too soon. "You two had a fight?" Alice pried.

Funny, Bella and I sighed at the same time. Thank God for small favors, the school bell rang, alerting us that it's time for first period.

"Are you gonna sit-in, Em?" Bella asked.

"Yep. For now." Emmett answered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"With whom?" Jacob questioned.

"My Rosie, of course." He replied as he draped an arm over Rose and kissed her temple.

"Come on, Swan. Move it."I commanded Bella who narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked at her.

Her face scrunched up, annoyed. "You're lucky you have a cute ass, Cullen, or else..." she hissed.

"Aw. Well, you have a cute ass, too, babe." I whispered in her ear. "What's your first class?"

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite line?<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**And because of you guys being so good to my story, I got so giddy and just dished stuff to my sister. And I don't know if this is a good thing, but my mom started to read some of the reviews-DON'T WORRY. JUST SOME OF THE REVIEWS-and got surprisingly supportive of me. Lol. You guys rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I've been sitting here in English class, waiting for the class to start, ever since Edward escorted me here. We've been ribbing at each other the whole way, testing how riled up both of us can get. Like, when we reached this room I asked for my bag. He gave my bag to me, trying not to laugh, obviously remembering why he has my bag in the first place. Of course, the blush appeared, making it harder for him to control his laughter. He smirked at me and kissed my temple. I glared at him in return.

I feel comfortable with him. It's like, second nature to us, most especially to me. Sigh.

Eventually, Ms. Goff started and droned on about Romeo and Juliet. I can't bring myself to listen 'cause first of all, I've read it and watched the movies, even the cheesy '90s version of Leonardo Di Caprio's.

Ten minutes before the end of the class, she announced home work for us. Sigh. "Class, I want you all to reflect yourselves into Romeo and Juliet's situation. Write your own situation where you think is the same as Romeo and Juliet's. The situation should be REAL. And then explain how it all connects. Remember, only the students who have given a really connected situation will receive A's. I expect it to be passed on Friday." She ended. Another sigh.

Make the homework or skip it? Hmm...

There's only one thing I'm sure.

I miss Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. I miss Edward, too. :3<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

***happy dance* She's gonna see Edward! Imagine, their FIRST lunch together! Isn't that cute? **

**Uh oh. Here come's the interrogation...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The classes that followed went by in a blur, mostly because I kept thinking about what I would answer in my English assignment. What? I want to improve for my boyfriend. I realized it will be so humiliating on Edward's part that I ace at getting F's when he's so damn smart. And cute. And kind. And perf-

I digress.

I really just don't want them to say that the class Valedictorian is dating an airhead. Oh, hell no! So, I decided that I will persevere? –is that right?- in my studies. Sigh.

By lunch, a hand roughly grabbed me by my elbow, dragging to towards the cafeteria. _Jacob. _

"Spill, baby B!" Jacob almost squealed to me. He pouted when I ignored him. I felt smug and made sure to show it to him. He sent back a pointed look.

We fell in line, grabbing shit to eat. Seriously, the food here tastes like shit. It makes me crave for Esme's cooking. Instead, I bought a salad, a slice of pizza, an apple, a Minute Maid and Coke.

Alice, who I did not know was there the whole time, looked at me funny. "Geez, you're not that hungry, are ya?" she teased.

I stuck my tongue out and paid for the food. I searched the lunch tables, looking for Edward. I found him with Emmett and Jasper, laughing their asses off, at the same lunch table as Rose.

We three walked towards them, our trays in both hands.

Edward grinned widely at me when he saw me sitting down. I smiled back, because, _MAJOR SWOON ALERT!_

"Bella." Alice called me in a low voice, almost like a whisper. And as if being called, Jasper looked at our direction.

My eyebrows shot up at that. "What?" I humoured her.

She glowered at me but let it pass. "I just lost my V last night." She announced quietly.

Confused, I mulled over it for a second. _Her 'V'? _And then, realization hit me. _Oh! Her 'V'! _My eyes suddenly bugged out of their sockets. "Y-you what?" I almost incredulously. The whole gang faced me and Alice.

Bitch is beaming. "I did." She assured me.

"With Jasper?" I whispered at her. So he's bi?

She nodded. "Remember what I told you last night? I told you that he said he'd be forever gay if you and Edward don't become together."

"But he was already with you before _we've _evenbecome official!" I reasoned, getting more confused.

"_Well_, he said that he can already feel the tension between the two of you and that there are only minutes before you two would burst and just make out right then and there." she shrugged.

I blushed and shut up.

I've never really liked a blunt Alice. And probably, never will.

* * *

><p><strong>o.0 Alice lost her 'v'? To Jasper? Is he bi?<strong>

***bitch cackle* SOOOOO MANY QUESTIONS... **


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: **TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. *pout* So are the characters but the story is mine...or some shit like that. :/

**Ya see? I don't know how to make a disclaimer but I know we all know it's not mine. Don't need to rub it in, cause it already hurts. XD**

**I digress. Back to the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

For the umpteenth time today, I was put on motherfuckin' spotlight by those people I fucking consider my _friends_.

Emmett, Jasper, and Jake snickered. Cullen looked at them, wide eyed and not moving.

"You can't divert the main topic somewhere else, Bella." Jake taunted.

Rose crossed her arms and arched her bitchbrow to put more fire in Jake's statements.

Alice looked smug.

I blushed deeper. "I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed.

The three bitches scoffed. At. The. Same. Fucking. TIME.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me. "I think it is best if all now talk about this since we're fucking complete." She announced to the whole table.

Edward and I eyed each other. Fortunately, Cullen seems to know what's gonna come next. He smiled wistfully.

Boy suddenly changed expression. "Alright." He said smirking, sounding brave. Or pretending to be? I don't know. "Shoot."

Alice, who's bouncing on her seat, asked first. "What on fuckin' earth possessed the both of you to be together?" she arched her brow and crossed her arms.

Edward looked at her funny. "What do you mean...?" he drawled, gesturing her to explain.

"I mean, all of a sudden..." she trailed off.

"I mean, like, didn't you two just met?" Rose joined.

My baby – insert girlish squeals- looked at them with a blank expression. "Alice. We've all known each other since childhood. What makes you say that Swan and I just met?" he said flatly.

Realization fell on her. Alice, that is. Like, literally_ fell, _'cause her eyes widened at his statement. Or maybe her question was just bait? "Well then, dammit, why didn't you notice her for so many years?" she burst out.

Edward was taken off guard by her question, realizing that it _was _just a bait for him. Genius is speechless. I am, too. Speechless, I mean. Not the genius part.

Then, suddenly, it hit me.

Why is Lunch so long?

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT A LOVELY WAY TO INTRODUCE YOUR BOYFRIEND TO YOUR FRIENDS!<strong>

**Reviews are better than a long awkward lunch with 2 queens - the other one, not sure XD - two bitches, Emmiebear, Boyfriendward, and GeniusBella.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Interrogation part 3... do you notice Bella's vocabulary? I think it's growing. Positively, that is. I hope XD**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Out of nowhere, Jacob exclaimed, "Holy shit! Don't tell me you're gonna fuckin' have sex already."

Almost the students at the other tables heard him! Fuckin' queen!

"Have sex? With Edward? Of course!" Good thing I didn't utter that shit. Instead, "Jacob! Just like what you guys said – we sort of just met! I'm not that easy, you know? " I blushed, but still managed to throw a strong enough jab at Alice. I guess she's received it, 'cause she stuck her tongue out and narrowed her eyes at me. Jasper managed to look oblivious. Emphasis on the word _manage._

If the first question has rendered Cullen speechless, I guess you'd believe me if I say he now looks like an innocent kid who just finally _seen_ the world!

But, seriously, you can't say anything to _that._

"Why did I ever pick blunt bitches for friends?" I whispered to myself.

Edward snorted. "God must've been mad when you were born." He whispered. He nudged me to show that he's just joking. Well he better be!

"I know, right?" I said incredulously.

And just at times like this, when we just talk, I feel the Kidward inside him.

"Kidward..." I sighed.

He must've heard me 'cause he looked at me funny. "Seriously?"

"Boyfriendward." I added. HA! He can't give me nicknames like that. Mine's hard to mix up with words.

"How ironic that is. My name means beautiful but it's hard to mix it with other words. I mean, like, shouldn't 'beautiful' be easy to fit in with anything?" Again, people, WORD VOMIT.

"Hmm... I don't think so, because if you say 'beautiful', you mean it's distinguished. You can pick out the beautiful one, so, it stands out unless you mix it up with other beautiful shit. Then, it will fit in." He answered, nodding to himself.

Guess he's right. What with him and not being able to fit in with the student body and shit.

Um, and again, we're stuck in our own bubble. Someone cleared their throat. "We're seven people in this table, you know?" Emmett complained.

My eyebrows arched. "So...?"

The big guy pouted. He maybe _is_ physically huge but he's still a kid at heart.

"Attention, students. The last bell will be ringed after lunch, signalling that you all could take off for the rest of the day. There is a slight problem in the main office right now, but we are going to fix it as soon as we can. For now, the classes are dismissed after twelve." the speakers all over the school announced. Students started jumping and shouting excitedly.

"Oh, man! My first day of school is a half day." Emmett complained even more.

Jasper snickered. "Works for me." he shrugged.

"Yay! More bonding time!" Alice exclaimed.

"I don't get it." Rose said flatly.

"Is this good thing or a bad thing?" Edward wondered almost to himself.

Groan. This _is _going to be a long day!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what's your favorite nickname? line?<strong>

**Have you ever experienced this? Half day, I mean. Me, I ALWAYS experience it in my school. Every Friday. :D**

**Your questions are being posted maybe before Wednesday, so, if you have questions...you know what to do :D**

**Reviews are far more better than Queen Jake shouting almost to the whole cafeteria about your sex life. *intense shudders***


	42. Chapter 42

**Poor Edward didn't know what's hit him :) And btw, Alice and Rose planned to ask him that to make Edward reveal his reason why he has not talked to Bella. They all grew up together, you know? They know each other's shit. Just a backstory. *shrug***

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Fuck me. I didn't sign up for that part. Her friends must be working as interrogators for the FBI. Or the driller you use in making roads. Goddamn.

The bell rang already, a sign that we can now get off earlier than usual.

"So, where's our venue?" Alice asked as each pair left the table.

Jasper, that fucker, answered. "At home."He looked at me. "No one's at home, right?"

I don't like where this is going, but still nodded.

He clapped, just as Jacob and Alice did at the same time. I groan silently.

Bella laughed. I grimaced at her.

She held my face between her hands. "Aw, shucks, Cullen." she cooed.

I narrowed my eyes at her and kissed her. I don't think Bella knows how beautiful she really is. Not to mention sexy as fuck. She drank her juice. How oddly fitting is that? Or am I just horny? Well, fuck, if I know.

"Come on." I said. Holding her hand, we walked straight to my car. Rose's car left already and then I followed right after.

Now, you see, I'm having a problem. I didn't mention this earlier because I thought it doesn't really matter. And then, Alice and Rose interrogated me. They've made me re-think things through. Okay, I saw this little letter last night on my study table when I moved her bag to the chair. Don't worry, I haven't opened it. Sheesh. But it's addressed to me.

* * *

><p><strong>o.0 He knows about the letter the whole time! WTF?<strong>

**Knowing your thoughts are better than knowing Boyfriendward's keeping you letter.**


	43. Chapter 43

**You know, there's this trending phrase, DONKEY BALLS. LMAO**

****Oh, yeah, what POV do you guys like reading more? EPOV or BPOV? Just** asking 'cause I made one of my friends read this and she said she likes reading Edward's POV more. *shrug* **

* * *

><p><strong>Monologueward's POV<strong>

"Ugh. The sky's getting darker. Dammit."Bella groaned.

"Yeah, it is." I said, noticing it, too.

They say that when you talk to a person, you'll be able to know them just like that – _talking. _Because of that, you now have a common ground.

But there are suddenly 'the rules of dating', and the first and foremost rule is to fucking date, of course. Unfortunately, Bella and I have broken _that _rule already.

The second rule – or maybe to just make things easier, RULE NO. 1, SECTION A – is to know each other. I don't think it is really the talking that makes you know the person. Talking is just a support, 'cause people lie. It's just there to make things easier. I think it's the really the mere presence of each other that gives out what each other is like. If they lie, you'll see the body language, you'll _feel _it.

Maybe her friends think that this whole relationship is so all of a sudden because it's more of an attraction to each other, I don't know, but yesterday with Bella, it's just so easy. Easy to talk to her, easy to be with her. It's like natural. It's not hard to fall in love with her, really.

I digress.

What I'm saying here is that, yesterday, we haven't talked a lot, but we've been with each other for the rest of the day. That says so many things. I can say that she's a timid girl but if you just turn the right knobs, she can be like ghost rider to you. I can also say that she's really smart and talented. She just needs a sense of encouragement. I discovered these just by watching her – not the stalker type-ish – observing her, and I most certainly liked what I saw. If this _is _it, I just want a thunder to erupt and take my whole dick in the process.

"It's raining, Cullen. Don't keep your mind off the road." Bella's little mouth warned me.

It _is_ raining. Motherfuck. Good thing Mom always puts umbrellas inside our cars.

By the time we reached the house, I stopped the engine, but just sat there and leaned on the steering wheel.

"You okay, baby?" she checked.

I nodded and reached out to the stereo. 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls played on my speakers. Bella hummed the same time as the song.

I laughed at the song. _Thunder. Haha. Not that one, but close call._

And then, suddenly, thunder _did _erupt.

I leaned back fast, my mouth agape.

Fuck me.

"You scared of thunder, Edward?" she teased.

I shook my head furiously, a smile creeping up to my ears. "I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love Monologueward? Favorite line? Know the song?<strong>

**XD REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Haha. Edward has the letter... but still hasn't read it. That's a good thing, right? Hmm... I don't think so. It could get ugly. O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>CRINGEWARD'S <strong>**POV**

She looks at me dubiously. "Then tell me why." She commands. Hell, she even crosses her arms at me.

"Tell you what?" I say, chuckling at the absurdity of this day. I believe this is the second time...

"Tell me that you love me." She answers. Am I just dreaming?

"I love you." I tell her.

Her eyes widen. And you know what? My eyes are big as saucers now, too. _Shit, wrong answer. _Cue internal facepalm.

"W-what?" she stutters. "You love me?" she breaths.

Cringe. _Dead end, Edward._

"Um, uh..." I stumble for words.

"Bella! Edward! Quit _fucking _around –I mean, inside the car. Come in the living room! Right now!" A distant voice shouts from the front door.

Didn't this happen last night? Well, at least, again, it saved me from an awkward conversation with Bella. I can retaliate later. I wish.

"Uh, let's go inside." I suggest to her, not really looking at her. Opening the umbrella, I take my things and walk to her side of the car.

As expected, my clueless girlfriend narrows her eyes at me. She steps out of the car, slings her back pack on my shoulders and grabs the umbrella as an exchange.

"We're not done yet, Edward." She huffs and pouts.

I shudder at the firmness of her words. Only Mom can do that _before. _I swallow hard. Please, _please, _don't tell me my dick's been replaced by pussy in just less than one day!

* * *

><p><strong>Good thing Bella has this effect on Edward...or not? :)<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**And because I love you guys so much, I haven't noticed that I've already answered a question. I think the last few chapters have answered the question for Bella : "Are you ever going to give Edward the letter or are you going to toss it?" I think it's now obvious that Bella still doesn't know that the letter is now in Edward's hands and that he's just not bringing it up...**

****Oh, yeah. This is just an opening to the following chapter. :D Are you ready?****

* * *

><p><strong>BITCHBELLA'S POV<strong>

Edward said that he loves me.

_Edward _said that he _loves _ME!

How fuckin' wonderful is that?

I was about to reply to him until I felt a sense of cold feet from him.

Fuckin' men!

We walk towards the Cullen house and opened the door. The whole group's already set up. There are beers and popcorn in the living room.

"What are we gonna do? Watch a fuckin' movie?" I spit out, still pissed at my chicken shit boyfriend. I wouldn't call him that if he really is not. I mean, I can say it in his face, had I been dare to do so.

I continue to fume as I follow Edward to his room upstairs. I need to have a few words with him. Fast.

We walk inside his room and closed the door. "We need to talk, Chickenward!" I fume, but still hoping our friends won't hear our incoming session downstairs.

Effectively, he turns to me with his jaw clenched. "What did you just call me?" he hisses.

Now, I'll tell you something. Just because of last night, I think it's clear to us how far we can push each other to the limit. Like, during our make out session, and after dinner. Yeah, the 'after dinner' part got a little bit ugly. And I think this is gonna turn into something like that, too.

Let's hope we don't fucking kill each other.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE!CLIFFIE!CLIFFIE!<strong>

**So, there they are, about to have a fight once again. For me, it's normal for them 'cause they still have to learn the things that triggers them and cools them. Ya know what I mean? XD**

**If I receive more than 5 reviews today, I'll post the next chapter right away. There's something special there, ya know? :)**

**_BitchBella:_ _Bitch is hogging for reviews._ *gives me the stink eye***

**No, I'm not! Or maybe I am? Your thoughts are very much welcome. Thank you :D **


	46. Chapter 46

**And because you guys are the best, here is my special gift. *evil laughs. I hope this answers DaniWithGreenEyes's question 'Why are you jealous of Emmett? Or is it just a guy in general that could make a move on Bella?' I hope I answered the second part ' cause the first part's gonna be answered on the next few chapters :D**

**His... promise? LOL Just read.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"You heard what I said, Cullen." Okay, _Cullen _is_ sooo _not our term of endearment anymore.

He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Whatever the fuck did I do to make you call me that shit?" he asks in a low voice.

"First, to make things clear, _you_ started it." I accuse, pointing a finger at him. "I was just fuckin' asking you to fucking tell me why the fuck ever you said that you love the motherfucking rain when obviously, you were fuckin' scared of it! But _nooo_, _nooo_, you didn't answer it. Instead, you fuckin' told me that you fuckin' love me. So, I fucking asked you if you _do_, but you answered, _um... uh.._." I ramble, my hands flying like a fucking ninja.

I didn't notice him walking towards me until he's just a few inches from me now. He continues to walk forward until he has successfully backed me up against the wall, both of us breathing heavily.

He lowered his head to mine. "You want me to answer you? Fine! I love you. I'm fucking in love with you. And you can't go away now 'cause you're gonna be like this forever – backed up against the wall. I'll always guard your spot so no one can help you escape. Hell, no one will even know you're there 'cause you'll be hidden behind me. You like that, huh?" he whispers in my ear and kisses a spot below it. I'm both turned on and feeling goose bumps all over my skin.

I can only moan in return, my anger all gone. As is my breath.

I fucking took his face and sucked his mouth. He groans, I moan. I fist his hair, he caresses my cheeks. Our tongues battled for dominance while I hitch both my legs on his hips. I can feel the huge bulge in his pants as each of his thrusts hits the upper part of my jeans, if ya know what mean. I moaned some more. God, I'm a whore.

Unfuckingfortunately, as always, somebody – or in this case, something – interrupted our session. Ha! What can I do? It turned into a different session.

We break our kiss, our foreheads touching. A low growl escaped from his lips. "I love chococlates." he confesses lazily while looking in my eyes, obviously ignoring the ringing phone.

"Pick it up, dude." I say to him.

He narrows his eyes. "I'm just dude to you now, huh?"

"At least I didn't call you 'bro'." I shoot back.

"Touche." he chuckles and picks up the call but not letting me go.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Bella's vocabulary! There's my promise. Did you guys like it? :D<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**So, here it is... the fucking aftermath of the epic kiss. LMAO**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Fuck you, Emmett!" I shout from my room, so, Emmett and the others can hear me. Apparently, he's the fucker that called my phone.

Bella arches her brow. Oh, yeah, she likes him. Riggggghhht.

"Aren't you gonna put me down?" she asks.

I shake my head.

I went downstairs still carrying her. I'm doing this because of three things, actually. One, this gives me the opportunity to palm my baby's ass. Two, so, Emmett will see that I _am _holding Bella's ass. And three, because she still hasn't told me she loves me back. There's no way in hell that I'm telling her that. Hmm... Maybe I _should _read that letter. But it's in my pocket, which means I have to put Bella down. Hmm... Decisions, decisions, decisions...

I finally entered the living room – with Bella by my hips, of course – smirking to the five people who are waiting for us for almost an hour already.

I sit my smug ass down while Bella's land on my lap.

I sigh. Here we go...

"You didn't answer my question, Edward." Alice says pointedly to me, her tiny hands fisted on her hips.

"I'll tell you what. You guys can ask us _if _you'll allow me and Bella to ask you all, too." I bargain.

"Fine, okay. That's a deal." Jacob agrees. Even claps.

"Okay." Someone, who I think is Bella, answered. "So, Babyward, why?" she crossed her arms.

I glared at her. How can I answer Alice's question if I know Bella's expecting the answer, too. Fuck. Man up, Edward.

I closed my eyes, willing the embarrassment not to be evident through my words."Okay. I didn't _intentionally_ ignore Bella, you all should know that. Ugh." I groan.

I open my eyes to see Bella shaking, trying to stop her laughter. I grimace. "You should see your face." Her laughter died as fast as she started laughing. She clears her throat and kisses my cheek.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Sounds like Edward's conquered a storm only to face another storm. *looks pitifully at Edward*<strong>

**Can I ask something? Am I gaining readers or losing them, 'cause ya'll not reviewing! It's makes me feel good when you do. I like interacting with you guys.**

**BitchBella: Poor girl. You want to interact more with readers. That means you have no social life in RL. *evil cackles***

**Shut up, BitchBella! Oh, sheesh. Just leave me some lovin'. ;)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Remember what I said more or less 10 CHAPTERS ago? I said I'll just write a few more. LOL Well, fuck. I'm in CHAPTER 48 already. *tsks at myself for even saying bullshit***

**But I did promise that the questions will be answered before Wednesday, so...**

**Here comes the storm... *opens umbrella above the head only to be hit a by a fucking lightning* *pouts because of that***

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I narrow my eyes at her and quickly look down. "Fuck. I had a crush on Bella-"I rub my face with my hands.

"Had?" Emmett interrupts, snickering.

"Yes. _Had. _Like, when we were nine. And then Charlie started to bring Bella fishing with him every Sunday..."I trail off, waiting for someone to fill in the missing sentences.

Of course, it'll be Bella, of all the people. My jaw clenches on reflex. "So what if he does? We don't really interact with each other before."

"Jake came in the picture." Emmett, who's now acting as my spokesperson, states as he munches on some chips I didn't know we have.

"Me?"Jacob asks, aghast. "What about me?"

"You took Bella from him." my best friend says matter-of-factly.

DEAR FLOOR, PLEASE JUST SWALLOW ME WHOLE!

"How on earth will Jacob take Bella from him if they're not even really friends?" Alice pries, arching her eyebrows. "And why do you know this shit?"

"Well, I'm his dude! We talked about this shit. Before Dad and I left, Eddie's already planning to ask Bella out. Like, for months already."

"What? He was going to ask Bella out? Dayum, honey." Jasper comments.

"Then why didn't he?"Bella asks Emmett as if she's not sitting on _my _lap. Sigh. I notice her voice sounding kinda hoarse. I look up to see her almost on the verge of tears.

"Because he thought you like Jacob!" he exclaims, partly getting annoyed of repeating and shit.

"What? The fuck?" Jake mutters. "Are you just shitting us here?"

"Dammit. He's not shitting you, okay? It's true." I nod at him. "Thanks, man."

He nods back.

"Why didn't you?" Bella asks.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Will there be more drama or this'll just be a 'fuck-this-let's-just-get-it-over-with' situation? Hmm... *rubs chin*<strong>

**Leave some love. **


	49. Chapter 49

**This chapter better answer luvyteamedward's and DaniWithGreenEyes' questions for Edward. If this doesn't I'll cut my balls off – my real gender be damned.**

***cuts EJ's balls off***

**luvyateamedward: If Edward likes Bella when they were kids and thought she was pretty, why is it that he never talked to her?**

**DaniWithGreenEyes: If Edward knew Jacob was gay (after a while) why didn't he make move on Bella?**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Sigh. As I lean back on the couch, I answered, "I didn't really stand a chance. We weren't in the same circle. Jacob has always have been in yours."

"But you know he's gay!" Rose intervenes.

"Well, we're too far apart already! I can't just up and ask her. That's bullshit!"

I swear this is like facing a fucking defence thesis.

"Bullshit! You're just fucking bluffing!" she replies. She then turns to face Bella. "He's bluffing, Bella! He's just reasoning bullshit because he got scared to do it." she points out.

My jaw clenches. "You don't know shit." I grit out, trying to contain the anger building inside me. They haven't been through this. They've always had each other, someone who'd catch them if they fall. _She just doesn't understand you, Edward. She's never been a guy._

"Come to think of it, Rosie. You can't really blame Eddie boy here 'cause Bella's had her fault, too. If she likes him, then she should've made a move, too." Emmett pleads to Rosalie for_ my_ case.

She and Alice scoff in return and give him the evil eye. God, I owe him BIG TIME. He's suffering shit that is supposed to be for me. Maybe if I'm a girl I would've cried. Or not. Fuck, if I know.

"Are you serious? So, after everything she's done to be noticed by Edward, she's still on the receiving end of this fuckery?" Alice shoots back.

Queens just watch the whole commotion, eat chips, and drinks fuckin beer. I grab one, too, and take a swig. Bella, who's silently perched on my lap, steals the beer on my mid-swig and takes a shot for herself. "What? Big whoop." she says and rolls her eyes, noticing my half-surprised expression.

Speechless is all I am right now. But EJ... he... he has ALOT to say and he's embarrassingly trying to make himself known to Bella's ass.

_Almost... closer...,_ he says.

I stifle a groan and cringe instead.

You've got to be kidding me!

"You okay, Babyward?" she whispers as she gently fists my hair. "Remember, I don't care about the past. I care about right now 'cause this is us. Just let them sort this out in their heads." She reminds me quietly.

I nod and close my eyes, feeling an odd sensation in my chest than EJ inside my pants. I never knew a girl like this existed. It makes me fall deeper for her.

This is surely going to be in my dream tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame answer? I know, but that's Edward. He might be coming off as an arrogant prick- like what you all thought he is in the beginning-but he's alone and just standoffish. He's mostly confused even though he's smart as shit. He lost his best friend when Emmett left for Tennessee. Bear with him.*pleading eyes*<strong>

**Edward's questions aren't done yet... and so is EJ. You know who's EJ now, right? *waggles eyebrows***

**Leave some some thoughts and love.**


	50. Chapter 50

**More epov because it's better to hear it from his side. He needs to sort out the confusion he's going through for quite some time now... let's say... NINE FUCKING YEARS! Also, my advice... listen to Robert Pattinson's 'Never Think' –for the drama part- and Ed Sheehan's "Lego House" for the letter...or "Misery by Maroon 5 just for the hell of the chapter. And maybe a few tissues, just in case? Nuff said.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT-KIND-OF-EDWARD-IS-THIS? EPOV<strong>

So, yeah, fuckfest continues without even noticing me and Bella's little conversation. And I'm not saying the sex-filled fuckfest. I'm talking about the 'this-converfuckingsation-can-turn-as-ugly-as-Chewbacca-when-he's-fucked' kind of _fuck_fest.

Yeah, tell me about it.

"Bella, does Edward know about the letter?" Rose asks Bella in an out-of-the-blue sorta way for me, 'cause I wasn't listening previously.

She continues to look at Bella expectantly. "What letter?" I ask. She can't actually be talking about... about...

Holy sh...

Bella remains quiet, so I ask, "You mean this?", and bring out the letter in my pocket. Bella literally froze. Hell, I even FELT it. "I saw this last night. It was addressed to me, anyways, so, I just kept it." I explain.

"You made a love letter for Edward?" Jasper asks suggestively.

"I-it's n-n-not l-like tha-at!" she stutters, breathing fast.

"Bella! It _is _like that." Rose confirms. Either she's trying to help her or embarrass her, I don't know.

Bella just shakes her head back and forth furiously.

Her friends huffed at her, frustrated she won't budge.

"Swan, it's just fine, baby." I comfort her.

She blushes. I kiss her cheek, 'cause that's what a good boyfriend does.

"So, have you read it?" Jasper asks curiously.

"Nope."

"Then let's read it!" he declares.

"Fuck no!" Bella suddenly exclaims.

I shrug and read the letter to myself.

**Hi Edward! I'm Bella. You probably don't know me even though me and my dad eats dinner often at your house because you're always in your room studying. Anyways, I just want you to know that even from afar I've been admiring you and imagining even a small conversation with you. I liked you since the start of middle school and it's just until now that I've mustered up enough courage to tell you this. I thought I really should tell you sooner or I will lose my chance forever. I hope you finally notice me even just a bit. Love, Bella.**

I can't help but chuckle. Chuckle because she made so much effort for the letter it's so cute. Chuckle because I feel flattered. Chuckle because I utterly feel like shit because of what she's been through. Because of me.

I must be losing mind. I wanna bawl my eyes out but I don't want to. I want to kiss her but I can't look at her. I wanna apologize but it feels like I don't have to.

You know that moment in your life when you're nearly losing it that all you feel is this urge that just want fucking hit someone. Or take a loooooooooooong drag of smoke, or weed. Or drink something as strong as tequila. Or fucking cliff dive or any activity wherein you have to jump off somewhere high. Or just drive so fast you don't see anything real anymore. Until. You. Fucking. Get. Rid. Of. Yourself. With. All. This. Guilt. Shame. Anger. Hate.

Have you? 'Cause I'm feeling all of that right now.

I can't look at her. I don't even dare. I can feel her sobbing. Maybe because of my reaction. I can't move, not because of her weight on my lap, but because my mind's dead, therefore, not sending messages to my body parts.

But seriously, who's not gonna lose their right mind with everything that's happening. It's all just so much to take in.

* * *

><p><strong>You name him. I think Edward in this story is bit softer than enough, so, this chapter proves he's a guy. I hope. I actually did almost cry because of this chapter. I can relate to him.<strong>

**Let's face it. I am not a perfect writer. My stories aren't beta'd so I'm all up for criticism as long as it's respectable enough...**

**Reviews are better than bipolar disorder. Send me some love.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I'm sorry for the cliffie. I really just want someone to comment. lol**

**Anyways, this time Edward will learn. I will make sure of it. But first, he must know the truth behind the letter.**

**I recommend you listen to Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops On My Guitar' or 'Hey Stephen' to get Bella's side on things, 'The Reason' by Hoobastank for Edward's side, 'You and Me' by Lifehouse for the ending of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm not really this brooding. I _was _not really this brooding. Fuck if I really know what I am.

Funny, all of a sudden I became like this just because of a letter. A _love _letter made by my girlfriend, Bella. Bella Swan. I wouldn't call it stupid. The letter, I mean. Well, I know one that _is _stupid. Me.

All this time was wasted because of weakness... Or is it just me?

Finally, I have gathered enough balls to speak. "She was supposed to give this to me?" I ask out loud.

They all nodded.

I'm confused. "When?"

"Yesterday when you left her by your lunch table." Rose says harshly.

Only the word _HUH_s are popping in my head. Yesterday… lunch tabl-

Shit. Please, somebody, _anybody, _tell me this is not true!

"You weren't giving me anything, Bella." I silently plead.

She sniffled and all I want to do is wipe her tears especially now that I know I'm the reason of her crying.

She looks at me red-eyed with more tears threatening to fall down. She shakes her head at me. I can feel my heart rip apart. "It's alright. I was going to give you that but I just stood there and didn't dare to give it to you last night. I'm sorry."

Her last sentence not only confused me more, but angered me. "You're sorry?" I grit out. She flinched. "Why are you even apologizing? I was such an idiot yesterday, leaving you there. It's still wrong on so many levels."

She leans comfortably against me, trying to soothe me instead I of her. "Okay. Fine." she announces, wiping her tears. "Let's get that part over already. He's read it. We've both cleared it out to each other. Let's leave that page." she tells us defiantly. Because of that, my views about Bella are sky high. She might be looking like the most fragile, the pawn, but she immediately retaliates and becomes a queen.

Fuck the past.

Fuck this conversation-fuckery.

Fuck Rose and Alice and Jacob.

Fuck the letter.

Fuck the stinging in my eyes.

"I love you so much, Bella." I smiled and kissed her softly on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE LIKE GUYS WHO HAVE HIGH RESPECT FOR GIRLS.<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**So, here ya go. The last chapter of their 'conversation-fuckery' as Edward calls it.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Everybody was surprised when I uttered those three words to Bella. I don't fucking care. Deal with it or leave. It's my house after all.

She smiles. After all that, she's still perched on my lap. God, this girl… so unfuckingbelievable.

"Okay, now that that one's over, Edward, why are you jealous of Emmett?" Jacob asks bluntly.

I stare at him with wide eyes. Can't you even give a fucking warning first?

He smirks at Emmett. Now I feel that he just said that because he wants a pay back from Emmett saying that shit about him and Bella. I don't know if I should laugh, exhale in relief, or fucking run for my life.

"Why me?" Emmett asks incredulously.

"Oh, please. I maybe a girl at heart but I'm still a boy. I can sense my own kind _and_ tell if someone's jealous of someone a.k.a. Edward jealous of Emmett." He waggles his eyebrows, obviously feeling smug.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Em asks me dubiously.

Fucker.

Bella giggles and kisses my cheek. As if that increases my manhood.

"What do you want me to say, Em? That I'm jealous of you? Seriously. Why?" I feign innocence. They seem buy it, though. I hope so.

"I'm with Rose." Emmett informs us.

Jasper – cue internal facepalm – gasps. "I knew it!"

"Rose, you're not a virgin anymore?" Alice pries.

"Too much information?" I comment.

Rose surprisingly blushes.

"Y-you're fornicating with Emmett?" Bella realizes. I shudder like you wouldn't believe.

"'Fornicating'? B, is that you?" Jake questions Bella incredulously. The four of them got confused. Jake, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, that is.

"Fornicating?" Rose and I say at the same time and laugh our asses off.

My adorable girlfriend blushes. "Whatever. I can't believe this!"

"What part?" Rose teases smug.

Bella moans in frustration. I stifle mine 'cause hers woke EJ up again.

So, she's having a problem regarding sex? Maybe she's not yet ready.

"Okay! Stop changing the topic. Why _are_ you jealous of Emmielicious?" Jacob presses.

"Emmielicious?" Emmett repeats, horrified.

The girls and a half – goddamn – snickers.

"Why _am _I gonna be jealous? Give me a damn good reason."I argue.

"Well, if you _are _not jealous, why can't you say that aren't? Say it and I'll believe you." Jake taunts.

I rub my chin. "I am not jealous."

"Of?"

"Emmett." I confirm. Really, I am not anymore. Good thing he has a girlfriend. I could've hunted his ass down.

Jacob smiles at me. "You should keep him, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! Edward's now approved by Queen Jake. [Queen Jake seal on Edward] [Queen Jake seal on Edward]<strong>

**Are you sure you already know who's EJ? *slyly looks both sides***

**Review Review Review! It makes my day! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Oh, yeah! A BPOV to patch things up...**

**DAMN! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH 53 CHAPTERS! NEW RECORD, I MUST SAY. *nods at self* I believe there will only be a few more chapters, but ya'll know that i'll always stuff the chapters for you guys :3 Hmm... let's see. A lemon-induced chapter? Maybe. Tutorward chapter? Yep. Music task execution? Of course. THE date? Fuck yes. There... wait for 'em. :3**

**INTRODUCING... the REAL EJ :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Glad that was over. The whole interrogation-fuckery, that is. Right now we're all currently just hanging out and eating junk. I'm talking about food, okay?

"Yeah, and then Em stood up and just farted while Mike was talking. Worst part is that his butt was in front of his mouth." EJ shares. Yep, he's EJ to me now. Short for premature EJaculation. Emmie told us about Edward experiencing this one time when we were kids. You see, Forks is so small that almost all the kids our age that time gathers in one venue and have a play-meet or something. That time we were at First Beach. Apparently, he got bitten by the crush bug after he saw me in a swim suit. Ugh, boys! Nuff said.

Back to the present. Jacob is guffawing like a mad queen, Alice is shrieking in glee, and Rose's got this proud look at Emmett. It maybe because she's always been so fucking pissed at Mike, especially, that he had half-stalked her into asking her out. I shudder at the memory.

"What's wrong?" EJ asks, still laughing a bit.

"Nothing, just remembered something." I reply, shaking my head.

"Oh, yeah. How's your Music assignment going?" Rose remembers.

"Or was that just a hoax?" Em suggests, as if he knows about it.

I arch my brow at him. "Like you know anything about it." I shoot back.

He nods. "Yeah, I do. Jasper told me about it."

"Huh." Well, I can't say anything about that. "Um... we've been... um, practicing." I muttered, looking at Edward for support. Yeah, we definitely did not practice.

Hey! I know that look on his face. Flirtward! "Yeah. We, um, practiced really good." He confirms, staring intently at me and smirking.

"Oooh! Let's hear it." Em decides, rubbing his hands back and forth.

Good thing they didn't see under the facade. Or else, WORLD WAR 4 will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! THE STORMS OVER... OR NOT.. *SLY LOOKS* I can't believe I didn't think of hitting that reply button... but now I'm replying to you guys.. so... ya know ;) <strong>ANYWAYS, SAY HI TO EJ (haha..) and leave some lovin'.<strong>**


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay. OUCH. I lost one reader... I think :/ But, yeah, anyways, you can't please everybody, right? So, let's go back to the story...**

**Bella calls Edward 'EJ' but she hasn't really told anybody _her _reason_. Edward_, on the other hand, is another matter. 'Cause, ya know, he calls his, ya know, *wink wink* 'EJ'. HAHA. Just sayin'.**

**Let's jam. Flirtward's on and he's here to play... the piano. *tsks at readers* I know right? I wish that's what he'd done, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Shit.

I groan quietly. How I manage to do that, I don't know.

"It's not yet good, you know? It's, like, rough." I excuse.

Yep. They did not buy it.

"Come on!" Alice whines.

"Edward! Back me up." I whimper.

He chuckles through his nose. "Um, uh, okay. Let's do it." Asshole. Revenging 'cause I keep calling him EJ. Well, tough luck, buddy. I will never let you forget it.

I give the stink eye, 'cause he's such a loser.

He went straight to the grand piano placed in a corner of the huge living room. I know that because mom used to play for me and Edward using that piano. Esme and mom were best friends since childhood and both went to UCLA to study a teaching course. After graduation, they went back to Forks. Esme's a teacher in Forks Elementary while Mom was a Music teacher in Forks High. She was his piano teacher. Until Mom and Esme had an accident. Esme survived but Mom didn't. Fuck, I miss her.

"Bella?" EJ calls.

I snort and join him on the stool. He kisses my cheek, probably sensing that I remember Mom because of the piano.

"EJ." I greet him sweetly - too sweetly – and smile.

He smiles mockingly back.

"We're not gonna sing the real piece 'cause we haven't practiced that one. We just tested each other's, um..." he leaves it hanging, trying to look like he's trying to find the right word. I give him my bitchbrow. "...skills." he ends. Smartass.

I narrow my eyes at him.

He smirks in return.

He begins to play 'If We Ever Meet Again' by Katy Perry and Timbaland. I heard Jake and Alice squeal in anticipation. It's not really a surprise to me that he's a good pianist. Oh, shit. That means he's going to sing, too. I did a mental happy dance.

In the end we've sang a mash-up of 'If We Ever Meet Again' and 'We Are Young'. Mad talent, I'm telling you. He can play almost everything in the piano. Even...

Life's good.

What? Don't look at me like that!

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Bella, Bella, Bella. Prude words. Dirty mind. I love her.<strong>

**Know the songs? Favorite line? lol**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR MOM AWAY FROM YOU. SEND SOME LOVE. ^^**


	55. Chapter 55

**Here comes the folks, here comes the folks. *singing***

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We jam some more until a sound of screeching rubber is heard outside the house.

The gang's still giggling like idiots, probably because of the alcohol intake. Good thing, they've thrown the bottles already or I would've killed them. Or on second thought, Jasper will be killed. By Mom and Dad, of course.

They stop giggling as soon as they hear the door creak open.

"Edward? Jasper? Bella?" Mom calls us. As an everyday routine, she'll check the living room and then go upstairs to leave her things. After that, she'll either go the garden to check her cared-for plants or head to the kitchen and plan her delicious dinner for the night.

As usual, she heads straight to the living room that is currently crowded with a bunch of teenagers. Her eyes thoroughly scan the room, smiling the smile I've always secretly loved to see on my mother's face. I guess I'm a bit softie when it comes to my mom. She's the king while Dad and I are just her officials, her slaves.

I digress.

"Hi, Mom." I greet her. The others greeted her, too. Her gaze turns soft when she sees Bella and me sitting behind the piano and walks towards us. She immediately hugs Bella. "Bella." she gasps.

The gang stares oddly at the three of us. Jasper's smirking. So is Emmett but he keeps shaking his head in amusement.

I shrug nonchanlantly.

"Edward." She turns to me and kisses my cheek. I return the gesture and sit back down.

Her attention turns to Emmett and smiles at him. "Emmett, you're back!" she exclaims. "When did you arrive?"

"Just this morning, actually." He responds, smiling goofily at her. He might be huge but he's a stuff toy to girls, namely – obviously – Rose, Alice, Bella, and Mom. Hell, Jacob called him 'Emmielicious'!

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Mom asks, always so welcoming and motherly-ish.

"Wow, I can see we're packed here!" Dad comments as he enters the room. He smiles widely at Bella. "Bella, hello." Okay, this is getting really weird. "Edward."

"Dad." I greet back.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Cullen. Perhaps some other time." Rose replies as they all get up and prepare to leave. "It was nice hanging out with you, Edward." She smirks.

Mom nods. "Well, you all be careful, okay?"

They all agree and say their farewells before heading to the door.

"Mama C, I'm gonna go with Alice, m'kay?" Jasper mutters. Mom smiles at him and nods.

"Later dude." Em nods at me and we fist-punch each other. His look tells me that he'll keep an eye on cousin. Personal and friendly purposes.

Sigh. Why on earth is there still nagging feeling that my day is not yet going to end?

"Dad's texted that he's coming in ten minutes." Bella tells us, reading the said text.

Dad nods, anticipating. "Good. We're complete." He mutters.

I look dubiously at him but he doesn't see it as his back is to me. He kisses Mom and they both go to the kitchen.

"So... about our Music task..."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Sounds like the folks are a'planning something. Yikes.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE BEING ALONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND/ BOYFRIEND TO TALK ABOUT STUFF... *giggles***


	56. Chapter 56

**Before the hurricane, let's have so Boyfriendward and Girlfriella fluff first...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward looks at me expectantly.

"I think we should start practicing." I suggest.

He pulls me closer to him. "We don't really have to practice. You're already a natural." He compliments.

I blush. "EJ," I look pointedly at him, "we have to practice."

His face scrunches up. "EJ?" he grits out.

I smirk at him. Let's see what you got, smartass. "Are you going to play piano for the song or will you use a guitar?"

He pouts 'cause I ignored him. "I was thinking of a mash-up."

"A mash-up? Cool. What song?" I ask him excitedly.

"What about 'Just Got Lucky'?" he recommends sheepishly.

I arch a brow at him. He's so cute when he's shy that I have to pinch his cheek. I grinned cheekily. "Hmm... I think it's cute."

"Okay." He replies while playing.

Passing thought. "Hey, do you know how to play 'Endless Love'?"

This time, his eyes widen. "'Endless Love'?" He gulps and smiles widely.

I nod but still a bit confused of his all of a sudden happiness. Seriously, his eyes are even shining, making his green eyes more beautiful. "Can you play it?"

He starts playing the song and sang first. I think he's really into the song, especially on the duet part. EJ's just so adorable the whole number.

After a few minutes of soothing tunes occupying the room, he finally speaks. "Do you have homework?"

I turn to face him since my head is currently on his shoulder. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, um, nothing." He mumbles, still playing. His face looks thoughtful. "Do you need help?"

My eyes widen at his sudden offer. "B-but you're in the AP classes. You'll just get confused." I argue. Why I did that? Not sure.

"Swan, what are your plans for college?" he insists.

Actually, I still don't have any. Is that so bad? "Um, maybe go to NYADA or UCLA." I shrug.

"Do you already know what course you're going to take?"

I contemplate with some courses. "Either English Literature or Education. Or maybe Music." Just like our moms.

"Just like our moms." He smiles wistfully.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I just want you to know that I will always be here to help you whenever I have to."

God, if I already thought I'm in love with this guy before, that's shit compare to what I feel right now. I'd totally fuck him – I mean _love _him. Sheesh. Sigh.

I smile at him, feeling comfortable and undeniably giving up. "Well, I do have an English essay to work on." I huff.

"It's still with Mrs. Goff, right?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. She said we have to reflect ourselves into Romeo and Juliet's situation and write a situation that is the same as theirs. It should be passed on Friday and that only the students who have a really related situation will get A's."

He bobs his head up and down, considering. "Good. I mean, she gave us that essay, too. My class has almost the same home works as your class has." He states. "So, it's cool, then. I'll help you later after dinner. That is, if the Chief's okay with that." he double checks.

I decide to tease him about that. "'Chief'? You call Charlie – my _dad_ - 'Chief'?" I just burst out laughing. This guy calls my father 'Chief'! Well, it's normal since he is one and that's his position, but I never really thought that _Edward _calls him that.

"Well, that _is _him. What do you want me to call him?" he defends.

Just as I was about to shoot off my tirade, enter Dad who's still in his uniform, obviously straight from the station. "Call who what?" he spots us asks.

I guffaw, clutching my stomach that's currently aching.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the mash-up? The fluff? Favorite line? Hot Tutorward coming soon. Pun intended.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN GETTING TEASED BY YOUR GIRLFRIELLA FOR CALLING HER CHARLIE 'CHIEF'. SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	57. Chapter 57

**_And because I love you guys sooo much, I keep on updating and updating... lol_**

**_Parents..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SCARED-AS-SHITWARD'S POV<strong>

Well, shit.

After my double-take at the Chief, I just sit there frozen as fuck. I sure as hell didn't hear his car park outside.

Bella's still laughing like a mad woman beside me.

I may be new in the dating area but I know, I'm sure as hell, that guys – no matter how much steroids you use to make yourself look scarier, how high you're position is in a fucking company (pun intended), how black your card is in your wallet and so much more shit – hide their tails when a cop is included in _anything_. Especially if said cop is the _Chief of Police _and your girlfriend's _father. _You're so double whammy at _that_! Not yet mentioning that your _own_ parents invite him to dinner _every _night. Cue intense shudder. Nuff said.

I can't really say I'm scared of cops in general, but come on!

"You okay, Edward?" he humors me just as Dad comes into the scene and taps his best friend's shoulder. How Dad doesn't get intimidated is beyond me. But given that they're friends since kids and Mom... yeah, I don't think he'll get intimated by _this_ cop. Pshhh. Nope. Sense the sarcasm.

"Charlie, man, you're just in time! Maybe we should get this one out of the way before dinner." He chuckles as he and Chief did the man-shake. You know? Man hand shake?

Charlie's mood visibly shifts from okay to sour. Way to go Dad. You dampened the Chief's mood. Maybe he'll arrest you for doing that. He sighs loudly. Man, the guy's really stressed. "Yeah, might as well get it over. I have to go back to the station after dinner." Oh. So that's why he sighed. Or maybe because of something else.

There are two things I don't understand in the moment. One, why am I getting goose bumps? And two, why talk so cryptically?

To my surprise, Bella, _Bella_ the Chief's daughter, _Bella _my girlfriend who teased me about calling her dad _Chief_, gulps beside me, looking horrified as if she saw a murder case happen. Well, guess what? It's just about to happen. Happen to _me._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God. Let's hope he doesn't die in the next chapter xD<strong>

**What do you think are the parents planning? I'm not updating until someone gets the correct answer ;P**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S FATHER IS A COP AND NOT JUST ANY COP BUT CHIEF OF POLICE COP... OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT... :/ JUST SEND SOME LOVIN'. :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**_"The time has come." thought the parents. _So, you guys are right. *putting a check on your answers* **Let's see..****

**_AGAIN_**** A MARATHON OF EPOVs. It's just so much funnier when EJ tells the story. His tortured soul – no, wait! His tortured **_**mind **_** is better to hear. Haha.**

**DUN DUN DUN ~**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Dad looks at the both of us and laughs at our weird faces. "If you don't mind, Edward, Bella, pleas sit down where you both sat last night." He orders. See, the fact about Dad, he's a 50-50 kind of guy. He's loose but strict, serious but funny. Ya know? That's why some times I don't know if I should laugh at his antics or be scared. This moment is one of those times.

We both do what we were told and wait for the blow to start. "See, you guys have surprised us last night when you told us that you've been dating already. I mean, we don't know if the both of you purposefully ignored each other every night just for us to not get a hint, but we've oblivious about it, regardless." Dad starts. "So, now that we know, we should be the good parents that we should be to our kids – I mean, _teenagers_." After his emphasis on 'teenagers', I suddenly realize why I'm getting goose bumps. I really, really, _really _don't like where this is going.

He looks at the Chief who has already put his poker face on, ready to interrogate somebody's ass off. That would be me. "I think we should give you some talk, perhaps." Dad continues, putting air quotation marks on the word 'talk'. Chief nods.

GOOD LORD! I want to disagree my ass off but I'm too stupefied too even open my mouth. I believe so is Bella. If _Dad_ gives the 'talk', it will probably be more Science-induced, _very uncomfortable. _But if Bella's dad does... oh, _shit! _I can only imagine what it would be like.

_Let's say a gun, for an instance. You put _the bullet_ inside _the magazine. _And then, when it's already inside _the gun_ you have to _'cock' _it before you finally 'pull' _the trigger_, so, it'll _shoot off.

Cringeshuddergroanwhimper.

Dad just laughs at me. Old man's lucky he doesn't have to go through this shit unlike me. I glare at him and he laughs even harder. Wow, Dad. Way to boost your son's ego!

"Are you gonna..." he offers to Charlie, obviously loving the torture he's making me feel. What did I do to you, Carlisle?

Chief Swan just _harrumphed _his answer but Dad takes as a cue. "Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew Edward knows a lot about guns? lol<strong>

**I'm not so sure about guy thoughts here... I might be a bit of a tomboy but still... BOYS! UGH.**

**Favorite line? :D**

**REVIEWS ARE AS FUNNY AS SCARED-AS-SHITWARD'S VERSION OF 'THE TALK'. OR JUST SEND ME SOME LOVIN'. :3**


	59. Chapter 59

**SO, HERE'S THE CHAPTER WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR... OR NOT. RAISE THE HANDS OF THE GIRLS WHO DREAD THIS TO HAPPEN TO THEM. *RAISES BOTH HANDS***

**Let's hear Carlisle's version...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I look at Bella. I don't think she's breathing anymore. She's just staring at them wide-eyed and beyond mortified.

Dad sighs. "I don't wanna use the clichéd 'birds and bees' 'cause, seriously, you're not gonna learn anything from that." He says. "You're also not gonna listen to me if I tell you about Biology." He goes on. God, he's just on his introduction but I wish I'm not here anymore."So, I'm just going to use something easier to understand. Hmm... let's see."

Fuck my life.

"Ah. You two have watched the movie, _Titanic_, right?" he surveys. Without any response, he continues, his arms leaning on his knees. "The RMS Titanic is the 'ship of dreams'. You two with me?" he checks. "I don't think I have to elaborate, yeah?" We both shook are heads furiously. With a chuckle, he continues. "The RMS Titanic is _'the ship of dreams'_. It's _big _and just about to have its _'maiden voyage'." _ He waggles his eyebrows. "One cold, cold night, while sailing _'the Atlantic Ocean'_, it has encountered something that _changed _the lives of _'everyone'_ in it. It has met an '_iceberg'_." He paused dramatically. FUCK NO! SWALLOW ME WHOLE ALREADY! "It's no ordinary iceberg, no. It's a _huge _one. At first, '_the ship' _tried to reject all of the _'iceberg's' advances _but after two hours, it has _'surrendered' _and _'sank into'_ _'the ocean' _full of _'fishes'." _he rambles. I can feel my face scrunch up in annoyance... confusion... whatever.

"_That_ has_ got _to be the _worst_ symbolization I've _ever_ heard." she whispers beside me. I wanna laugh, I do, but the folks will see that and might feel the need for take two. Seriously, dude, the 'gun' version in my head is way better than _that._

To make matters worse, the Chief turns his body to Dad's direction and just stares at him. Carlisle looks at him expectantly. The Chief shook his head in resignation.

That we just gotta laugh.

Epic fail.

And just so you know Dad...

I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE.

* * *

><p><strong>Why, oh, why, did you have to that, Carlisle? xD Poor EJ. At least, now, we know where he got his sex talk ideas from.. *cringe*<strong>

**Favorite line? Have you experienced this already? Goddamn. I'm lucky I haven't. AND WILL NOT! I WOULDN'T ALLOW IT!**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN AN EPIC FAIL SEX TALK WITH YOUR TEENAGERS... AND BEING CALLED FOR IT. SEND SOME LOVIN' :3**


	60. Chapter 60

**Haha. Thank you guys who thought that 'Titanic' thing was hilarious. Honestly, that kept going on my head and I just wanna write it! LMAO**

**Anyways, here Bella's take on things, and the dinner.**

**_BitchBella:_ FAILURE AT LIFE, CARLISLE! **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I don't know what to feel right now. I'm annoyed as hell at Carlisle for such a fucking... fucking... Hell, I don't even know what he just did!

I thought we're supposed to be talking about sex. I guess mortification is what I felt the whole time, until he stopped blabbing his ass off, _that's _when I felt BitchBella creeping up on me.

And _then _Charlie stared at Carlisle and shook his head disappointedly. That's when I knew...

FAILURE AT LIFE.

Even Dad didn't understand. What is wrong with doctors? Do they really lose their sense of humor after years of studying? Cue intense shudder.

"Dinner's ready, guys." Esme announces. Edward and I both sigh. Fucking life saver.

We four head off to the dining room where there's already her famous mashed potatoes and steak, 'cause that's Dad and Carlisle's favourite, but she only cooks that whenever there's a special occasion...

Esme meets us with a big smile on her face. Why she's so excited, I don't know.

"Wow, Mom. This is..." I know, Edward, I know.

"Well, I just thought that this is a big night because we're going to celebrate your relationship!" she tells us exuberantly. I swear both our jaws dropped to the floor. What's wrong with these guys?

"Esme, isn't this a little ostentatious? I mean, we just... got official." I argue. Fuck. Curse my mouth. You really had to say that, Bella?

I can see BitchBella in my mind sticking her tongue out to me in a spoiled brat way.

Three pairs of eyes widen at my statement. Esme who's happy as hell, Carlisle who I think feels proud of himself because he's had 'the talk' with us just in time, and Dad... um, maybe he's just taken aback that his daughter announced her relationship with his best friends' only son. I shrug.

"Then we do have something to celebrate!" Esme reasons. Sigh. There's no stopping her anymore.

We all gather on the dining table, our fathers already starving. Edward took his seat next to mine again and quietly asked me if I'd like to have steak.

"Sure." I shrug.

"Do you two have plans for tonight? You could continue your practice if you want." Charlie offers. He swallows his food before talking again, but in a clipped tone. "You can sleep over if you want."

I hear Edward's utensils drop to the plate. Well, fuck. Who on earth wouldn't be surprised that you girlfriend's dad is going to let you sleep over at your house. I know he's just challenging me. We're always like that.

"Nah, but extra more hours here will be fine." I bargain.

He arches his brow at me. "Who's gonna drive you home then?"

"I will, sir." Edward answers. I snort then choke on my food at his answer, not because he offered to drive me home, but he referred to him as 'sir'. I try to prevent from laughing, I do. So far so good, until he kicks my shin. Motherfucker.

Oh, what a lovely dinner!

* * *

><p><strong>So, Carlisle even thinks he's done a good job. o.O<strong>

**FAVORITE LINE?**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN EXPERIENCING SHIT IN ONE DAY.. SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	61. Chapter 61

**YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS! LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After dinner, Charlie went back to the station for his shift. Esme and Carlisle offered to clean up the table and dishes and made us proceed in our practice. Right now, we're in Edward's bed cuddled up while discussing about our English assignment. Yeah, I know. Life's good.

"EJ," he seems to come to terms that I'm never letting it go... or not. "So, what situation are you gonna use?"

He pulls me closer. "Um, us." He reveals.

I blushed, feeling so giddy inside. "What about you?" he asks.

"I was thinking of us, too, actually." I admit sheepishly.

"Uh huh. And what part might that be?" he pries.

"It's a secret. Or else you might copy me." I can't believe I uttered that shit. Edward? Copying _my _essay. Fuck no.

He snorts. "Come on, tell me. Or hell will break lose." He threatens.

I scoff. "I'll just show it to you on Friday." I plead. "Right now, we should talk about why our parents are so loose on us." I mutter, trying to sound like the sensible one.

He sighs. "Honestly, I think they're planning something more _before _that crazy marriage idea." I faintly hear him sniff my hair.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" I observe.

He tried innocence. "No."

"Psshh. You did." I playfully shove him.

"I love you." He utters and I stifle my sigh. That's like the fourth time he's said that to me.

I try to corner him. "You say that a lot. We just got together, you know." I tell him nonchalantly.

Bad move, Bella. He looks… offended and that word he used… stupefied. Then his expression turns… indignant? I don't know.

He suddenly stands up and heads to the door. He slams it on his way out. _Oh, shit._

After a few minutes, he comes back with a guitar in his hand and looks somberly at me.

"Do you know this song?" he asks and starts playing.

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated_

_You're as straight as they come_

_You go 'bout your day, baby_

_While I had from the sun_

_It's better if you don't understand_

'_Cause you won't know what it's like_

_Until you try_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other side_

_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_

_I could wait a whole lifetime but you just gotta decide_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other _

_Waiting on the side_

I gulp. I could've danced if it weren't for his seriousness while singing and strumming. "I guess the song's entitled 'The Other Side'?" I guess.

He nods, still unreadable with his expression. He looks lifeless… it hurts me. I just don't get it. Why that song?

"I think it's late enough already. I should drive you to your house now." He tells me in a clipped tone. I hiss at myself for being so stupid. I nod helplessly. What can I do if he doesn't want e here anymore?

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>God, these kids! I mean, TEENAGERS! *le sigh* It's never enough to have one fight, eh?<strong>

**Know the song? You understand why he sang _that _song? Favorite line? Heart clenching moment, perhaps? xD**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN HAVING A FIGHT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AFTER YOU JUST HAD ONE HOURS AGO.. SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	62. Chapter 62

**THERE ALWAYS HAS TO BE A DARK CHAPTER 'CAUSE THIS IS HOW THE TWO OF THEM KEEP THEIR RELATIONSHIP ALIVE. MY FRIENDS' RELATIONSHIPS ARE LIKE THIS. EVEN WHEN THEY WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER ****TOGETHER, ****YA KNOW?**

**Only a few more chapters guys... **T.T****

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS-THIS POV<strong>

We're already in front of the house but no one moves out of the car. Only the iPod fills the silence.

_It's too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break the silence finally?_

_Make it all go away_

_It's so quiet in here_

As you hear the song fade, you realize it's funny that a song most probably entitled 'Quiet' will fill the dead silence. Charged silence, by the way. The one that has tension in the air. Oh, there's another song playing.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_But could it be that we have been this way before?_

I laugh at the absurdity of the lyrics. How can one relationship pick fights so much when it's just starting?

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Is that hard to understand? You don't get it, don't you? Or maybe you don't feel it. Sigh. I love you. Do you love me, too? It's too silly to say. It's like in your first grade that kids say those things. They just simply don't understand the concept of it. I know you're smart but… why can't you use your damn brain right now?

What happened? Just a while ago we were so happy… Ah. _Were – _that's the problem. Things really don't last, does it?

We both get out of the car. It's raining. What's more perfect than this? Huh? Nothing. Actually, nothing is perfect here. We're still not talking. Three little words – that's what started this. You feel, but you don't say. Does it really matter? I think that we should always be sure that our lover loves us back – that's why you let yourself be romantically involved, right? Or that just me? Sigh.

A tear rolled down the face. Controlled sobs. A kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." We hug, I guess we're both happy now. I love seeing you happy, baby. I love you.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, you guess who's POV this is... :) Know the song? Favorite line? Heart-clenching moment, perphaps?<strong>

**I ROCK!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Yo guys! I'm back again. *creeping to the front* Btw, the songs last chapter were 'Quiet' by Demi Lovato and 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade. Check 'em out. All of those songs... and the others coming to your ways on the next last chapters. bittersweet, I know. *wipes tears* **

**And to those who thought Chapter 62 is an EPOV or BPOV, well, you're almost correct, 'cause the answer is EPOV _and_ BPOV. That's why they fight too much, right? They're too alike yet so different from each other. They _think _almost the same yet they misunderstand each other. Just like Romeo and Juliet. [spoiler alert] [spoiler alert] Hope you understand that part. :D**

**Well, this is EJ's special treat for ya... enjoy! *snickers* WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED AND TEENS -18 (JUST LIKE ME ^^)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_

I turn the shower off. A nice bath before bed always keeps the bedroom alive. I wrap my towel around my waist and checked myself in the mirror. Same old, same old. Bronze hair, pale skin, gold eyes. I head to the bedroom and removed the only cover I have for my body.

I feel a strong electric presence but I can't hear its thoughts. _Bella._

"Naughty boys deserve bad punishments." She whispers in my ear and pushes me to the bed with great strength. I flop on the bed and she kneels on either side of me, barely letting me have a look at what I want. Being always blocked in her mind, it excites me to see what she wears. Low and behold; she's wearing only my vest from the formal party we attended just for the sake of our family facade. Vampires are not to be discovered by humans or the Volturi will burn us to pieces. That is, if we don't do it to them first.

I digress. I'm wasting my time with that shit.

She's holding a laser gun – a real laser gun. Ah, my little hellcat. She pointed the laser right through my chest.

"Do it." I taunt her while taking in her whole fucking appearance. Pun intended.

She just clucks her tongue at me and playfully reprimands me. "Shh. Or I might actually do it."

"Tell me something I don't know." I respond, my dick aching for the warmth of her pussy. That's Just. A Few. More… inches above.

She smirks at me and starts to kiss from my chest _down. _She licks my left nipple and sucks it. Then, she languidly licks down to my belly button, And fuck, if she's not the expert these things. Her mouth moves to my dick where she blew air on the tip of it first, making me squirm in need. She first makes a long stroke at the whole length of EJ the Great and ultimately deep throats me, one hand stroking the uncovered part and the other one cupping my balls. I moan and fist her hair. I guide her head as it bobs up and down my length, sucking the tip hard everytime she goes up. _Ooohh… soooogoooood…_

I feel my stomach quickly tighten, so, I hastily remove her head and throw her down the bed. Putting her hands above her head, we kiss hard, our teeth hitting each other's, tongues pushing and pulling. I move fast to her tits, sucking the other one while massaging the other boob. She moans in pleasure. She better be. I go up to her neck and almost devour it, while three fingers thrust inside her pussy.

"Ugh. Edward!" She screams in ecstasy. Also about to come, she pushes me to one of the bed posts and straddles me. With one swift movement, she fucks me, jumping up and down my dick while I support her, gripping her waist and pushing her ass.

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we could both fall far in love_

Huh. The song fits but I ignore it.

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment oftruth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

What the fuck? Fuckin' Gaga. The song keeps on playing. My mind starts to get confused.

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edg-_

"Whhhaaaa…?"I mutter as I wake up, feeling both aroused and annoyed at the same. That was a helluva dream. Just starting be able to feel my surroundings, I notice that my hand is on my dick, grasping it tightly. I groan. That was one helluva dream! Bella and I were vampires having fuckhot sex. Phew! And then there are laser guns! I'd be damned.

Rubbing and squinting my eyes, I remove my pajamas and the comforter off my body and search for the fucking noise that interrupted my dream. It goes off again... in my CELLPHONE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I PUT A FUCKING LADY GAGA AS MY RINGTONE?

More pissed that ever, I answer the call.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

All the confliction dissipates and calm and relief washes over me as I hear her sing. Even through the phone, her voice is still sweet and beautiful. I sigh. Fuck logic. I'm in love with this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed the twist? EJ'S treat? Know the songs? Favorite line? <strong>

**Lemme tell ya, I thought the real thing is exhausting, TRY WRITING IT! It's draining! (NOT THAT I'VE EXPERIENCED IT ALREADY xD)**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN BEING INTERRUPTED BY THE 'MONSTER'. Send some lovin' :3**


	64. Chapter 64

**Ciao! And now we've reached the more-or-less-six-chapters-left-after-this CHAPTER. Er, one review asked if Bella was singing 'A Thousand Years' to Edward at the end of the chapter. Yes, she was. #justclearingitup**

**An itty bitty time skip...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I don't get it." I complain. "I don't get how a school with low student population can still experience long lines." I throw my hands up in the air exasperatedly. So, yeah, we're fucking falling in line for at least ten fucking minutes already.

Edward just chuckles behind me, holding my hand. Fucker doesn't care. He says he's 'savoring' the moment. So far, our misunderstandings two days ago have not been continued or followed by another one. Thank Jesus!

"Why can't you just tell me what you used for English?" He just can't get over it! Since our tutoring session yesterday, he's been berating me about it.

"_Come on, Swan. Spill." he orders._

"_Is that an order, Cullen?" I shoot back, my bitchbrow intact._

"_No, it's a request." He pouts at me. "And you should quote the part you're going to use." he reminds me._

_I nod. You see, I can't tell him the content of my essay because it's about what our parents talk about every night – about thinking of marrying their children to each other for THEIR convenience. Imean, isn't that the reason why Juliet was arranged to Paris? And the only way Friar Lawrence saw just for the Capulets and Montagues to finally end their ancient grudge?He's still a bit sensitive when it comes to that topic. I also wrote that our relationship is just like Romeo and Juliet's. Like their first meeting - just look back last I know that even though Edward's not that convinced with their idea, I know that for them, he'd do anything, even marrying just for them. He's that good of a guy._

"_What about you? What exactly did you write?"_

"_About us." He shrugs sheepishly. "I mean, like last Tuesday, our first meeting."_

_I smile, feeling my face redden. I kiss his cheek. "I love you. So much."_

_He smirks. "Come on. What are your other assignments?"_

Finally, we've been able to buy some shit to eat and head down to our table. We aren't even sitting when Jasper announces, "I'M ALICE'S BOYFRIEND NOW!"

I gape. "The fuck? I thought you're gay."

"Just _sixty _percent gay." Jake defends. Huh. He doesn't want to have two gays in our gang, maybe?Whatevs. At least, Alice is happy as she is sucking Jasper's face off in a very obscene way.

I roll my eyes. "What the fuck ever." I respond as I sit down. I find Edward and Emmett sharing hush hush conversation. Suddenly, they fist-punch each other and then return to their girlfriends – one of them is me. And I'm lovin' it. Obviously, Rose does, too.

"Since when have you two been together, Rose?" I ask her.

"Since he left." She answers me in a matter-of-factly tone.

Huh? My face scrunches up."That was _nine_ years ago." I remind her.

"Yeah." She looks at me like _duh? _

"You're not going to do that shit to me, right?" I childishly point Alice and Jasper to Edward. I know he wouldn't misunderstand it 'cause if he does, he knows it'll just cause a fight.

"Of course. If you're uncomfortable with it, then, yeah." he shrugs.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek and stuff his mouth with the lasagna I cooked.

He moans. I cringe, controlling myself. "Ugh. Edward!"

He stiffens and slightly cringes. Then he groans. "Goddamn, Bella. You'll be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jasper just out-of-the-blue with-no-shame-at-all announced that he's straight... all because of Alice. You know that feeling that there's something missing that's why you divert yourself to other things and then everything just... changes when you already found the missing piece? That's what happened to Jasper. Just like in the books, Alice has been the one to fill the last piece of the puzzle and then everything will be alright. Same as Rose and Emmett. Rose's feet are kept on the ground because of Emmett. Do you think she will be as good as she was or as she can be in this story and in the books if Emmett's not there all along? :D So much drama, I am.<strong>

**If you have questions about Bella's essay, just ask.**

**Next stop, THE MUSIC TASK EXECUTION and THE DATE... GONE WRONG? :)**

**REVIEWS ARE AS GOOD AS FEELING COMPLETE IN YOUR LIFE. SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	65. Chapter 65

**HERE'****S WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR - THEIR MUSIC PROMPT TASK and THE DATE.**

**Poor Edward... always being teased by Bella. Well, what can we do? That's part of life. xD **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I turn the shower off. A nice bath before bed always keeps the nerves alive. I wrap my towel around my waist and checked myself in the mirror. Same old, same hair, pale skin, green eyes. I put on some gel and brushed my teeth. I head to the bedroom and removed the only cover I have for my body. WAIT! Didn't this happen before? In my _dream?_Shit, I'm getting lucky tonight.

I dress myself in a blue shirt, some dark jeans that is almost passable as slacks, and my black Vans. "Fuck you, Edward. You're ready." I chant to myself in the mirror and gulp.

So... plans. I'll take her to that Italian restaurant Mom's been gushing about for a week already – glad that one's come to use. And then, I'll stop by to a grocerystore so I can buy strawberries and chocolates. I nod to myself, satisfied my genius plan.

I proceed to my car and drive off to Bella's place. Good thing we got an A on our Music task.

"_Good afternoon, everybody! Are you guys ready?" Ms. Biers checks as she comes inside the Music room. There are microphones ready, all instruments prepared and set up._

"_Bella, stop fidgeting. I told you, you're a natural." I assure her 'cause she doesn't stop bouncing._

_She gulps. "I'll kill you, EJ." She threatens. I compliment my girlfriend and I receive a death threat in return? Great._

"_Swan, shut up or Ms. Biers will call us first." I tell her._

_Her eyes become as big as saucers at my statement. She nods, taking a deep breath._

_And, so, the students performed their songs. It's an advantage we're doing a mash-up, 'cause almost all of them sang the same songs. There's Hoobastank and then Britney Spears. There's also a Madonna, I think. Yeah, but some _sensible _people sang one of our songs, too._

_Then it's our turn. "Bella and Edward Cullen." I freeze after her call. Did she just make Bella a Cullen? I blinked at her, stil not moving._

_She arches her brow at all the students. Finally, fucking sense shook her head. "I'm sorry. Bella _Swan_ and Edward Cullen." We both sigh in relief._

_We position ourselves behind the piano. "Count of three, baby." I tell her._

_~Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Your technique, it leaves me weak _

_My heart knows that it's the beat I seek _

_And I found it (just got lucky) _

_Oh yes I found it (just got lucky) _

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I never worry that your love is fake _

_I'm free, and easy and I'm feeling jake_

_Cause I found it (just got lucky) _

_Oh, yes, I found it (just got lucky) _

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_And I never felt this way before _

_Like a dog always begging for more_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday~_

_The whole class applauded after our performance. Hell, some even stood up, like Ms. Biers. I don't know if I should be flattered or mortified. "A+, the both of you." She exclaims, still clapping._

I smile at the memory. Bella sounded so good it made my own nervousness be covered with calmness.

I let my iPod play in my car after I get out and walk to Bella's house. The memory of Wednesday night hit me. _That_ made me nervous again. I knock, regardless.

She opens the door after my third knock looking flustered but so fucking beautiful with her short – gulp – dress and black heels. "Are those dress pins?" Intriguing, really. A short red dress with dress pins all over. Huh.

She nods, blushing even more. "You're beautiful." I kiss her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." And we walk to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>http :  / jogjaentertain . com / 2011 / 06 / twilight-stars-at-red-carpet-mtv-movie-awards-2011 / kristen-stewart-red-dress-on-red-carpet-mtv-movie-awards / - BELLA'S DRESS**

**DO YOU LIKE THEIR PERFORMANCE? LOL**

**LIKE THE MASH-UP? FAVORITE LINE?**

**NEXT ATTRACTION - THE MOST ANTICIPATED DATE xD**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE GETTING A+ FROM MY READERS. SEND SOME LOVE :3 **


	66. Chapter 66

**THIS IS THEIR DATE_..._ GONE WRONG? LET'S FIND OUT.**

**Here's Italianward and CiaoBella. Enjoy... them. And the food, too. Don't worry about the Italian sentences, Bella will translate them for you. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't uncomfortable, it was the opposite. We played Twenty Questions the whole time, enjoying every minute of it.

At last, after forty-five minutes – because Edward's such a maniac that's why we've saved fifteen minutes of our supposed to be one-hour travel – he parked outside a restaurant called _Esperienza Bella Italia. _Just by the name of the name of it you can already tell it's fancy. I shiver. Good thing my right mind was working when the crazy bitches dressed me up and bothered to bring a short black cardigan.

Holding hands, we enter the doors of the restaurant. Just like what I thought, it's as fancy as the name sounded. There are sconces on the walls, chandeliers, and then a piano placed at a corner of the room for the musicians. I guess he's already reserved a table because we are assisted to table near the piano. Of course. Time to use those Italian lessons Mom throws me and Edward to. She has a certain fetish for Italian culture.

"_Buona sera. Il mio nome è Carmen. Signora Cullen vi deve essere il figlio. Benvenuti a 'Esperienza Bella Italia'."_ a beautiful lady with a strong Italian accent say. I think she just welcomed us to the place, said that her name is Carmen, and that somehow, Esme has told her of Edward.

Edward smiles at her. _"Buona sera. Sì, sono io. Il mio nome è Edward, e questa è Bella." _he fluently introduces.

I waved at her. "_Ciao, Signora Carmen."_

She looks as me delightfully. _"Oh mio, che bella signora che abbiamo qui! Il suo nome si inserisce la sua." _She compliments. I blushed.  
>"<em>Grazie." <em>I mumbled while Edward grinned widely.

"_Il cibo arriverà in pochi minuti._" she tells us. I guess that part's uncalled for, 'cause Edward's eyes widened at her statement. Mine does when the food arrives, like, we haven't even ordered yet! She then leaves us after telling us to enjoy the food and that we can use the piano.

I gasp. Are we really supposed to eat these? There's Lasagna – which I found out is Edward's favorite, Mushroom ravioli – that one I like, Linguine alla Puttanesca, and Cotoletta – I think, 'cause I've seen Esme cook that before. There's even yummy Tiramisu and Panna cotta for dessert. Nom nom. I wonder if they'll give us wine. Nah. But nothing's wrong with hoping, right?

"Are you up for some food tasting?" Edward challenges. I laugh and shake my head. Game on!

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I heard Bella loves to eat Italian food- correction loves to eat generally. xD Find out what happens.<strong>

**And who knew Bella knows how to speak Italian. You keep making us proud Bella.**

**Favorite line? Italian food?**

**REVIEWS ARE AS GOOD AS FEEDING EDWARD HIS FAVORITE LASAGNA. NOM NOM. SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	67. Chapter 67

**Let's not keep you waiting, Here's a fluffy/flirty/funny chapter for ya.**

**Btw, the song is 'She's The One' by Robbie Williams. I can't get it out of my head. I really just have to insert it in this story 'cause it's like Edward's written this for Bella. *sighs***

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I guess the dinner went well, only Mom didn't tell me that she's already _talked_ to the owner of the restaurant, _Signora_ Carmen, who is actually one of my _godmothers_. Sigh. Moms...

To tell you the truth, we're still inside the restaurant. I can't say I wasn't surprised and a bit proud when Bella responded to _Signora _Carmen's compliments. She is a smart woman; she just needs a little more push.

I digress.

"Can you play, baby?" Bella requests. I can't decline especially since she called me _baby. _Fuck, my balls are gone.

I immediately go to the piano and test the keys. I've wanted to play this to her for, like, two days already.

_I was her she was me__  
><em>_We were one we were free__  
><em>_And if there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one_

_We were young we were wrong__  
><em>_We were fine all along__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one_

_When you get to where you want to go__  
><em>_And you know the things you want to know__  
><em>_You're smiling__  
><em>_When you said what you want to say__  
><em>_And you know the way you want to play, yeah__  
><em>_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_Though the sea will be strong__  
><em>_I know we'll carry on__  
><em>_'cause if there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one_

_When you get to where you want to go__  
><em>_And you know the things you want to know__  
><em>_You're smiling__  
><em>_When you said what you want to say__  
><em>_And you know the way you want to say it__  
><em>_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_I was her she was me__  
><em>_We were one we were free__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_Yeah she's the one__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one__  
><em>_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on__  
><em>_She's the one_

_"You're the one"_I change the last line for Bella. For the second time this day, everyone clap their hands and give a standing ovation.

I spot _Signora _Carmen on the sea of people. "That was beautiful." She mouths and sent a butterfly kiss at me. I smile at her.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes, alerting me of a text from... Mom. _"Strawberries are Bella's favorite. There are strawberries and chocolates in the fridge. The wine's in the cabinet. And Charlie already agreed to let Bella sleep at home ;)" _Mom texts. Wow, my work's cut out for me. I hide my hand behind the piano and pump my fist. Fuck, yeah! But what these folks are planning? No idea.

"Bella, are you done eating?" I check her after walking back from the piano corner. She loves her Italian food, alright.

"Can we take these leftovers home?" she drawls, blushing. "Please?"

I laugh at her. She's so adorable. I wipe the sauce off her lips and suck it. It's unnoticeable, the sauce. I really just want to touch her face.

She suddenly shivers. I smirk at her. A waiter comes to our table automatically. "May I have the check please?"

"Oh, no, mister, there is no check." He claims, his Italian accent every thick.

"What?" I wonder out loud. Now, that's just –

"Signora Carmen says it's a gift for his godson and goddaughter-in-law." he explains.

"Goddaughter-in-law?" she bursts out, but still able to control it. Well, what can we do? It's also the second time that day that she was insinuated as my _wife. _Come to think of _that! _And, yeah, that's one of the reasons why I couldn't tell her what exactly I wrote for my English essay. It's about the crazy marriage idea our parents came up with, and, obviously, she's uncomfortable with that kind of topic.

"She also added a _wink _at the end_._" Mr. Italian Waiter adds. "Um, d-do you-u want to-o ta-take the food out?" he stutters, getting scared at Bella's building wrath.

Still in a daze, I nod. He brings our food to the kitchen. I gulp. "Bella? Baby? "

"Why do they keep saying that I'm your _wife?_" she seethes.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, FOR THE LOVE GOD! Another IN-SYNC Moment for Bella and Edward. So that's why he can't disclose what his essay was... And whoever thought that the owner of the restaurant is Edward's godmother? *snickers* Esme's got alot of tricks up her sleeves. Real smooth fatherfucker. :)<strong>

**And DON'T misinterpret Bella's reactions. Trust me.**

**Know the song? Favorite line?**

**REVIEWS ARE JUST LIKE EDWARD SINGING 'She's The One' TO BELLA. Send some lovin' :3 **


	68. Chapter 68

**This is it, guys. One more chapter and an epilogue. I'm gonna miss you.**

**I hope that in this chapter, you'll get a clear understanding of what Bella's reaction is about.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

UGH! Motherflipping hell! Why do they always say that I'm Edward's wife? I mean, not that I don't want to, but... it just feels... humiliating that you're being mistaken of your identity... and your boyfriend... he's not yet ready for that...

"Um, maybe they don't really mean it." Edward suggests.

I scoff at him the same time the waiter arrives with big box full of take-outs. After handing the box to us, he scurries away as fast he arrives. "I didn't know these kinds of restaurants have food take-outs." I comment while we exit the place and say goodbye to _Signore _Carmen.

He chuckles. "Nah. It's really just with Mom and _Signora_ Carmen." He replies.

"How did they know each other?"

He opens my side of the car and puts the box on the backseat. "Apparently, she's _one _of my estranged godmothers."

I kinda mull over the word _estranged. _What? I'm still a beginner, okay? I just remember the word because I asked Edward for a word I can use for describing someone whom you know but you don't have a constant communication with.

"Word." I got inside the Volvo. On our trip to Port Angeles, I asked him why he chose a Volvo as car. He said he's all just so fascinated at it in photos and that Emmett suggested he should pick that car for his birthday, 'cause he's definitely getting an Aston Martin on our graduation day, especially if he does something 'out of his comfort zone' as what Esme and Carlisle told him. I can sense that he's really up for that challenge, and that Esme and Carlisle just tried to hint him that they want him to ask me out.

I run my hand through my hair. He sighs. It really has been a long day. I check my phone only find out that I have at least five unread messages.

**How's the date going? :3 – ALICE**

**Y arn't u answering? R u doing IT already? xD ~ Alice**

**Bells, I can't come home tonight. Old Billy Bill's invited me for some sports marathon. – Dad**

I arch my brow at the text. Really, Dad? Just because of a sports marathon, you can't come home already? Sigh. Good old Charlie's found someone. At last!

**Honey, we can't come home tonight. We'll just spend the night here in Seattle. Can you tell that to Edward? Thanks. And you can sleep there if you want. The clothes you left at home are still there :) – Esme**

I'm sure these oldies are up for something, considering they all can't come home tonight. And, seriously, I can't believe they'd stoop so low like this. Maybe there's something else...

**Spill, Bellicious! Vas happenin' already? You guys gettin' it on? ;) ~ Queen Jake **

**Go back to England, fuckin' queen! xo – B**

**This is the queen of La La La Push, bb! And nowhere else. ~ Jake**

**Jakey poo! How's the sleepover goin'? –B**

**There's no sleepover happening, B. They all left me! :'( ~ Jakey poo**

**Poor baby :C Where'd they go? – B**

**They all went to their BFs! I don't have one so I'm stuck here with Paul and Jared. :( Have fun, though. ~ Jakey poo**

I sigh, feeling helpless. "What's wrong?" Edward asks.

"Jacob. He has to endure Paul and Jared." I answer, looking out the window of the moving car.

"Aren't they his cousins?"

"Yeah. But they, you know, _always_ try to 'save' Jake. It just hurts me that they can't accept him the way he is. That's why he goes to our school instead of their school at the rez. He's, like, avoided there like the plague." I try to control my tears. They're just so fucking... UGH!

Edward stayed silent the whole drive after that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you get Bella's explanation? Yeah? Good.<strong>

**I feel bad for Jake. He's become an outcast because of his sexual orientation. That's so unacceptable :(**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN OUR ONE AND ONLY QUEEN BEING TREATED UNRULY. SEND SOME LOVE :3 **


	69. Chapter 69

**_DO YOU GUYS ACTUALLY KNOW THAT IT'S PAST 2 AM HERE ALREADY? xD_**

**_HOLY SHIT! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! *sobs*_**

**_Recommendation: Listen to 'She Takes Me High' by We The Kins while reading. _**

**_WHO LOVES INCEPTION? *raises hands*_**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Mmm... so comfy... and _soft_. Smells good, too. Nice.

"What the fuck?" a distant voice whispers. It sounds manly, but I don't care. I'm just dreaming.

"Look at my Edward! He didn't even touch your Bells." Mom? Is this a nightmare? I wanna wake up!

I tighten my cuddle against the soft, fragrant pillow. I rub the side of my cheek against her hai- Wait, say what? I force myself to open my eyes and all I see is brown. Brown?

"What the hell is he doing now?" the distant voice which I can now classify as manly hisses. Sounds like...

Sounds like...

I widen my eyes to see Bella next to bed with me in her jammies. Oh, yeah...

"_I love this movie, you know? It feels like they're defying gravity or something." Bella comments, cuddled up with me in her jammies. Apparently, Mom keeps some of Bella's night clothes here at home._

_We're currently watching Inception after a long debate of what movie to watch. This girl keeps on surprising me. This girl, she can sing very well, she can speak _and _understand Italian, she has a big heart for her best friend, _and_ she loves watching Sci-fi movies. She knows Star Wars and Star Trek. Every girl gets plus points just by watching those movies. _

_Ever since she spoke about Jake's cousins trying to convert him back to being straight, I can't feel anything but guilt and shame. That was mine and Em's original plan. If not for Alice, we would be douche bags to Bella. I guess that made me owe Alice something._

"_Have you ever had a dream you never want to get out of?" I cringe at her question. Good thing she can't see me or else, questions will be thrown everywhere._

"_Y-yes." I stutter, remembering my most recent dream. Fuck, I just had a wet dream on this very bed. About her. I run my hands through my hair._

"_What did you feel when you woke up?"_

"_Felt like shit." I confess. I did. That was such a good dream! Shit, I'm holding her. Don't be a moron._

"_That bad? Wow. That's some dream. You became a millionaire or something?" she teases._

_She feeds me a chocolate-covered strawberry. Nom. "I'm telling you. So much fucking better than that." I put some on her mouth, too. We're watching the part where Mal jumps off the building, so full of shit in her head._

"_What's that dream, anyways?" she grills._

"_We were vampires. And that we're hardcore." Having sex, that is. I didn't add that one, though._

"_Vampires. Nice. Darkward." She nicknames me again._

"_Loves Darkella." I finish smugly, feeling proud of myself for finally making a nickname for her._

"_Dammit." She curses quietly. I chuckle and kiss her hair._

I look around the room, taking in my surroundings. I would've looked back at Bella if it weren't for our parents peeking outside my room.

I shout in shock. Got a little scared, too, I admit. I can feel Bella stir awake at my side. "What the hell are you guys doing outside my room?" I shout.

Bella sits up, squinting hard at me. "Why the fuck did you shout, EJ? Fuckin' Darkward." She then turn her gaze at our Peeping Tom parents. "How long have you guys been there?"

"Does that really matter?" I hiss.

"Um, uh, dinner's ready! I mean, breakfast." Charlie mutters and hurriedly runs downstairs, Mom already left before him. Say what? _Charlie_? _Chief Swan Charlie_? _MUTTERED? _"Flash me if this is reality. Pinch me if this is a dream." I confusedly order her.

Her brain's still half-sleep, I think, 'cause she both pinches me and f-f-f-flash... flashes me her boobs! Unable to control myself, I ask her, "Can I touch?"

With her creased forehead, she answers, "NO!" ,but moves closer to me and removes her top! She places her arms around my neck. "No sucking!" she warns me.

Still astounded, I nod... and do the groping. She moans.

"Fuck, baby. They might hear downstairs!" I whisper to her. She whimpers.

Fuck , her tits are warm. Yeah, they are, mostly because she slept sideways... I WAS HOLDING HER BOOBS WHEN I WAS ASLEEP? So that explains the plushness. Well, if you want to know something about my girlfriend's boobs, first of all, they're big. And round. Just like in my dream... Shit. My dick... I groan. She moans again. I pinch her tits again. And again. And maybe squeeze her boobs a few more before I kiss the top of them. She squeals.

"Edward!" she scolds, putting her top back on.

"Sorry." I scratch my head.

What a nice Saturday this is!

* * *

><p><strong>LEMONS! *sighs*<strong>

**Know the song? Favorite line? Do you want me to make a one-shot about this day and about those creeping parents? Lemme know ;)**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE NICE SATURDAYS! SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	70. Epilogue

***CRYING HYSTERICALLY* THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER OF AND WITH LUCK COMES A KISS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JOINING ME, BOYFRIENDWARD, and GIRLFRIELLA ON OUR JOURNEY. THANK YOUs DON'T EVEN DESCRIBE EVERYTHING I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW. YOU GUYS WATCH OUT FOR MY APRIL DRABBLE - _Battle of The Exes - I Mean, Sexes. _I'll be expecting you all :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**BPOV**

I bite my apple.

I have good news. I got an A+ on out English essay! Really, first class, Monday morning I did a happy dance and quickly excused myself to go to Edward so I can fucking interrupt his History class and share my news to him. He smiled widely at me. I have never been so proud of myself in my life!

"So, what did you get?" Edward sits beside me and kisses my temple, his English essay in hand.

"An A." he answers. What? I got a higher grade than him? Holy crap. But he looks so happy... mischievous.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask him, feeling my face smiling, too.

"At you." He smirks.

"Really. What are you smiling at?" I grimace.

"Aw, don't pout. Check your essay. Did she leave a comment?" he says.

Confused, I look at my paper. There _is_ a comment from Mrs. Goff.

"Vas happenin'?" Emmett greets the whole lunch table. Of course, there in tow, is Rose.

"What's that?" she inquires, nodding at the paper.

"My English paper." I proudly answer.

Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. "How did it go?"

I squeal at her in glee. "I got an A+!"

Shocked to her core, Rose stands up and hugs me. "I'm so proud of you, bitch!" She kisses my cheek just as Jake and Alice traipse towards us.

"Why did you kiss her?" Edward interrupts are moment with his mock-jealousy. He even pouts for good measure.

Rose rolls her eyes at him and shakes her head.

"I can see Femme Slash goin' on." Jake comments suggestively.

Our mouths went agape. "Femme slash?" we exclaim, horried looks both etched on our faces.

Rosie, Bellicious, that's girl-on-girl romance." he explains.

We gag.

"Like LGBT?" Jasper intercedes.

"Fuck you, Jasper." Rose shoots back.

"I don't do threesomes, sorry. My body belongs to Alice already." replies Jasper, unashamed, and kisses Alice chastely. Sometimes I'm not sure if him and Alice pairing up is a good thing 'cause the whole world will pretty much end just by their combination.

"What did you get?" Alice questions.

"A+." I reply smugly.

"No fucking way!" she chirps and also kisses my other cheek.

"Save the lips! That's mine!" Edward growls. He looks at Jake threateningly.

Jake smirks. "In your dreams!" he shouts and then covers my lips and kisses the back of his hand.

Edward actually bared his teeth at him.

"Caveward." I call him.

He huffs and kisses me. So cute when he's jealous. "What did she write?"

"Yours first." I command.

"As always, good work, Edward. You've been able to use the little facts about the play. Unfortunately, I could've given you a higher grade if it wasn't for Bella Swan who has passed her essay earlier that you have, making her get more originality than yours." he reads. "Now, what's yours?"

I run my heads through the paper. "She said: 'At last, Bella, you've finally discovered you're hidden talent - writing. I can see that you've read the story very well and that you know it by heart. Thank you for sharing this to me. Keep up the good work. And remember, _And with luck comes a kiss ;) _" I read out loud.

"Wow. That's something." Edward mumbles. "If only you would show me..." he drawls, quickly stealing the paper from me.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims as he reads. I blush redder. "We use the same situation!" we both look at each other with saucer eyes and cringe.

"Fuck my life." We mutter at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>*waving hands* Tah tah for now. I'll be meditating and bringing out BitchBella again next time.<strong>

**Favorite line? Have any questions? **

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE GETTING A+ FROM MY PRECIOUS READERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEND SOME LOVE :3**


	71. Oneshot Saturday Breakfast

**Yo guys! I'm back again! Again, thank you for the attention you have given to this story. I'm currently working on my April drabble and _Their Secret Rules of Dating _- please, check this one out, too - but still found time to write this one-shot just for you guys. Oh, yeah. And my sister told me that making this 71 chapter is lucky... ya know, because of the 7 +1= 8... infinity sign 8? Yeah.**

**So, here it is, without much further ado, EDWARD and BELLA'S SATURDAY MORNING. Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I believe in natural beauty. Natural beauty in a sense that even in your worst hair day or wardrobe malfunction or most embarrassing moment, you can see the beauty etched on her face – there is what they call 'glow'. So far I've only known a few of those people – my mom, Gran Gran (even in her eighties), Renee, and Bella – most especially Bella. I can already see that as I look at Bella in the mirror. She looks gorgeous even in her jammies. Her hair looks like a tornado just occurred on it, but she can manage. Her skin may be pale, but it's smooth, not to mention soft. The boobs... Oh, shit, hard on.

"What happened to your hair, Swan? Got stuck on a twig or something?" I tease, wrapping my arms around her as we stand in front of the mirror.

She suddenly takes my wood tightly around her hand and pulls it. I whimper a bit. "Shut up, Cullen."

"Bella, you do know that's my dick, right?" I remind her, feeling my eyes half-close. I gulp and breathe deeply. Now I know – breathing and your girlfriend tugging your dick doesn't mix well.

"Oh, is it? Oh, my god." she says indifferently. I think something's hit her on the head last night 'cause she's very much forward today. She pulls my head and whispers, "I would really love to shower with you right now and then have sex inside your car, but Dad's here and so are your parents. I know they're loose on us, but I don't think they'd approve if we get down and dirty so soon." She looks at me seductively and kisses me. After kissing me, she walks towards the door but not before slapping my ass. I gape. What possessed her?

I shrug dismissively and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

**o.O-O.o**

**BPOV**

With a towel wrapped around my body, I exit the bathroom. I'm inside the guestroom where Esme usually puts my clothes. I pick a white t-shirt and jeans inside the closet. While putting my clothes on, I think over the scenario inside Edward just a few minutes ago. I've never been so bold in my life – EVER, so when I let Edward grope my tits after Charlie and Esme left us, I can't believe myself. I would never be doing that if only Edward didn't have that dream or something - I'D LIKE IT BETTER IF HE REALLY WAS JUST DREAMING LAST NIGHT AND NOT DOING SOMETHING ELSE, THANK YOU. My guess is that it's either fucking epic or... Cue the shudder – mostly because it makes me horny.

_Mmm... sooo good. This is the best date EVER! So sweet and simple. This part, I mean. We're just watching movies, eating chocoberries – you know, chocolate-covered strawberries? Yeah, i know – and just cuddling._

_We're already close to the ending where Dom goes back to his kids and then spins his totem to check if he's just dreaming or not when I heard Edward speak. "Fuck, yeah. More..." he mutters. Okay?_

"_Ugh, ugh. Shit. Ugh!" he groans out loud, the bed shaking at his movement at the same time. I wonder if he's still awake. I tap him thrice but he doesn't respond. Yep, definitely dreaming. What kind of dream is this? And then I remember what Alice and I did to Jake when we were kids during our sleepover. Jake was talking in his sleep and Alice said that if we talk to him, he'll respond to us because it will be sort of included in his dream. You know, they will be like dialogues? I decide to try it on Edward._

"_Baby?" I whisper, just trying him if he'll hear._

"_Come here." He responds. At first I'm weirded out but then I realize that my plan's working. I laugh._

"_What are you laughing about?" he asks._

_I control my laughter and continue speaking, instead. "I just can't believe how big this is." I TRY to say seductively. I know, I know._

"_Well, it's big alright." I guess he has akind of a strong character in his dream._

_I moan. "Oh god."_

"_There's no 'God' here. Only me."_

"_You're my god."_

"_Fuck yeah."_

"_Shut up and fuck me." I command, blushing at my words._

"_As you wish, my angel." He paused for a while. "Where's your gun?"_

I really don't know if I should feel embarrassed, sexy, or just plain crazy. I blush deeper as I realize the only pair of shoes I have are my heels. Great.

**o.O-O.o**

**CHARLIE POV**

Until now I can't believe Esme's convinced me with this stupid plan. Actually, I still can't understand how Carlisle and I approved of this 'merging-the-family' idea Esme and Renee has came up with when Edward and my Bells were just kiddos. I scratch my head in resignation... frustration... helplessness? I don't know anymore. All I know is that I should suck it all up, but fuck, seeing Bella sleeping on the same bed with that Edward this morning... I'd kill somebody right now. Screw that they're clothed. They could've just put on their clothes after they...

I hear Carlisle chuckle. "Easy there, Charlie. We don't want to be admitted to the hospital because of hypertension, do we?" he teases and leans his lead closer to mine. "It's your choice. If you get sent to the hospital, you'll just give Esme more reasons to let Bella sleep in... with Edward." He looks at me pointedly. He might be smart-assing me but he does have a point.

I groan. He chuckles more and leans back at the couch. "I heard that, Carlisle." Esme warns. I could've been laughing at him if only I don't feel like killing someone. Possibly Carlisle.

We're watching some home videos Esme and Renee made to record little Edward and little Bella's 'moments' together. Honestly, I thought it won't work, their idea. I mean, come on, the two of them have grown apart from each other after Renee's passing. I even remember suspecting that little Edward was developing some sort of crush towards my daughter, but now, hell, they don't even notice each other's presence every night.

I turn my head to the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Low and behold, the two of them looking nauseatingly _perfect _for each other. I feel my throat close and make breathing harder.

"Dad?" Bella calls. "You okay? You look purple."

Deep breaths. "I'm okay. I'm really just hungry."

Esme looks delightfully at all of us. "Do you want to eat here or in the dining room."

"Dining room."

"Here."

Edward and I answer at the same time.

It's official – Edward's now my public enemy no. 1.

He gulps, his eyes wide. "Let's just eat here." He mutters. That's right son. Feel the Charlie.

"Okay. I'll just bring out the dishes then." Esme says hesitantly.

"I'll help you." Bella offers. Dammit, they even look good as in-laws.

Edward prepares the table while Carlisle fixes the tapes. I sit there with arms crossed as I observe Edward. He's lucky he's my best friend's son 'cause I still feel a bit good, and unfortunately, safe that he's Bells' boyfriend, or else...

"Edward, look at this. Do you remember this moment?" Carlisle inquires. The video is showing little Edward and little Bella having a wedding. Their moms dressed them up in a white gown complete with veil and tuxedo. Fuck, he kissed her! Where am I when that video happened? Cringe.

I chance a gaze at Edward to see him looking frozen. Carlisle snickers. "Charlie, you're the one who videoed this when they were five." He mischievously reminds me. I'll seriously crotch-punch him later. Apparently, I've said it out loud. Probably also the statement before the question Carlisle answered, considering Edward's crazy expression. That kid. I don't know what to make of him.

I'm just sure of one thing:

I'll so kill Edward if he ever hurt my daughter. His parents and my profession be damned.

**o.O-O.o**

**EPOV**

Somebody kill me now!

I just realized something:

It's weirder to bond with your dad who keeps on ribbing your girlfriend's police chief father about the videos. So much for male bonding.

"Remember this video, son?" Dad asks, pointing the video. I try to move but I know all I can do is cringe.

"Yes. A bit of it." With my photographic memory, I remember doing a wedding and eating chocolate ice cream with Bella... and kissing Bella. It was a spring wedding, actually. I also remember feeling powerful and the self-assigned protector of Bella. What happened to that guy? Oh, yeah, he turned six and discovered kindergarten and Emmett, making him neglect his responsibilities of promising to take care of Bella AT ALL TIMES. I think that's why they did that little wedding – so I can secure to the promise. Hell, I even remember _remembering_ that when I was about to ask Bella to be my girlfriend when we were nine. We all know what happened, right? I sigh.

"Hey." Bella rand her hand through my hair, obviously back from the kitchen. "What with the remorseful look?" she observes.

I lean my forehead on her collarbone. She embraces me gently. It's soothing, really.

Someone clears his throat at us, most probably the Chief. I don't he really likes me. I don't think he really supports Mom's ideas. Unfortunately, Bella breaks away from the hug. _Don't go. _I restrain my huff with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Mom checks me while she serves herself some eggs.

"Yeah, I am." I feel like shit. Bella puts food on my plate, practically stuffing it with all kinds of them. "Thank you." She kisses my cheek. She probably did that just to comfort me.

I turn my head to watch the videos. It shows me and Bella at the little playground on our backyard. I will get back on that promise. I'll show them. I'll show _you, _Bella.

"What time did you guys get here? And why were you watching us sleep?" Bella interrogates them. Chief almost chokes on his food.

"Just this morning." Dad replies.

"But why were you watching us sleep?" I intercept.

"I was looking for Bella. I thought she'd sleep _alone _in the guestroom." He implies.

Fuck. I gulp, disguising it as swallowing of food. "Oh."

"Why _were _you sleeping in Edward's room, Bells?" he throws at Bella. Me, Mom and Dad looks at the Chief. Bella doesn't even look taken aback by his interrogation. I wonder if she's just masking her apprehension 'cause I'm scared shitless, I must admit. Maybe she's used to it? Nah. NO FUCKING WAY!

"We were watching movies last night and then we kinda fell asleep..." she reasons nonchalantly. Well, that isn't a lie. That isn't the truth, either. She was still watching when I fell asleep... Oh, shit! Sh-she h-heard me dreaming? I sometimes get vocal in my dream. She told me that when we're kids. FLOOR, SWALLOW ME!

I turn my eyes up to see them all looking at me, shocked expressions on their faces. I look back at them with the same face. "What?"

I chance a look at Bella who's horribly blushing right now? Did I just say shit out loud?

"Yes. Now shut up, Edward!" she hisses. I gulp and continue eating. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"So, you were still watching while _Edward _was sleeping?" Charlie continues. I shot an apologetic look at Bella. Shit, she's pissed off.

"That doesn't matter, Dad. He was... he was just... sleeping." We both blush. Now we both know that it was no ordinary dream.

"Nothing, uh, happened, Chief." I stutter. He then looks kinda smug.

"Why are you calling him 'Chief'?" Mom notices.

Great. "Because he _is _the Chief." I point out. "Chief of _Police_."

She blinks at me. Dad and Bella stifle their laugh. Chief looks as smug as hell. I wince. "You never call him that before." I never called him before, as a matter of fact. "Just call him Charlie, baby."

I look at him for permission. I don't it look good since he's currently arching his interrogation-brow at me, daring me to call him that. Ah, fuck it. "Charlie."

He smiles at me. Smiles, I'm telling you, _smiles._ "Edward." I smile back hesitantly. Phew!

Dad smiles. "Let's continue eating now, shall we?"

**o.O-O.o**

After breakfast, Mom and Bella clears the table and lets the three of us stay in the room. So far, the aura of the room is breathable as can be.

"Wanna go fishing with us, Edward?" _Charlie_ suddenly offers.

I smile. "Sure."

WHAT A NICE SATURDAY THIS IS!

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. Hope this cracks you up and makes your day! <strong>

**Love you.**


End file.
